The Tree of Idad
by Wil1969
Summary: There are druids who believe it's their task to educate Emrys...
1. Chapter 1

_Merlin... The Tree of Idad_

 _Chapter 1_

It was a cold day on the Northern plains, a barren landscape looking bleak and desolated. The place was always cold, like an eternal autumn with fog, storms, and pouring rain. Rumours were going through all five kingdoms it was the work of magic, although no one could present any proof. These stories came from the minds of over-imaginative folk, but Merlin felt it may be true - at least in part.

He experienced a dull feeling inside his normally overactive and alert mind. He had once broken a finger when it got caught in the door as Arthur slammed it. Gaius had given him a potion to numb the pain - this was how his mind felt now. It was as if some living entity were pushing away his awareness.

Next to the numbness, Merlin felt utterly miserable and he was certain he would never be warm again. Thick fog clung to everyone's clothes, face, and hair until everything - including the horses - was moist and felt clammy. Along with Sir Leon and four other knights, Arthur and he had been away from Camelot for a long time now - searching for Lady Morgana. They were constantly on horseback, constantly on the lookout, and constantly away from decent fire and food.

King Uther was beyond reasoning, but this wasn't a surprise. When the man set his mind on something, there was no swaying him. Finding Morgana had become a constant in their lives because of the king. It didn't matter if it was summer or winter or if they had to go without warm food for days on end; he wanted her found.

It made Merlin wonder why the king cared so much in the first place. It wasn't like their relationship had been great. Morgana had turned against Uther and Camelot both. Many things had occurred before it actually happened, and Merlin wondered if he could have prevented any of it.

Going there made him feel even more miserable. Guilt still ate away at him for his part in this, for not reaching out to her. He wanted to believe poisoning Morgana had been the only way to save Camelot, but his faith didn't come as easily as it once had. Was this the burden of destiny, or was he simply growing up?

He let his gaze wander, but with the fog there wasn't much to see. In fact he had to concentrate to keep an eye on Arthur's back. There weren't many sheltered places, no dry caves or forests, and it made travelling a very depressing experience. For the tenth time that day, Merlin wished he were back in Camelot sitting by a fire and eating Gaius' turnip stew - and cooking was not the physician's fortes.

He let out a miserable sigh, probably loud enough for everyone to hear in the silence of this cold foggy world, but he didn't care. Not even when he saw Arthur turn around on his horse,

squinting to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" The prince drawled in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Missing your mum?"

"Missing my bed; missing my food." Merlin mumbled, not loud enough for Arthur to pick up on it, while he flinched as water dripped inside the back of his shirt from his hair.

Arthur didn't react, which was a surprise. He just shook his head, turned back, and pulled the reins to stop his trusty stallion while raising a hand. "We'll make camp here." His voice sounded weary all of a sudden, making Merlin realise he wasn't the only one feeling miserable.

Merlin dismounted and took in the surroundings as best he could, glad to be out of the saddle. He tried to push all his magically enhanced senses through the fog, assessing the land and possible threats.

There was a large hill to their right, and a small patch of trees. Arthur must have noticed it before he did, and it made sense the prince wanted to make camp there. There would be a hill at their back, trees to at least offer a little bit of shelter against the harsh climate, and Merlin could hear a small brook nearby. He'd often wondered how Arthur found these places, but he never asked. The man was cocky enough without him encouraging it.

The man in question was waving at them with the true air of a leader. "Merlin, see to the horses; Sir Leon and Sir Durnure, build a fire and gather the rations - the rest of you can secure the perimeter for now. Be on your guard everyone; these are dangerous grounds."

Merlin rubbed his nose in an attempt to warm it, sniffed loudly wondering if he would get a cold, and almost stumbled over a rock while he set out to see to their mounts. His toes and hands felt so numb, it was a miracle he didn't actually fall flat on his face.

"I know you were born clumsy, Merlin. You don't have to prove a point to me." The prince flashed him an annoying grin. "And stop sniffing."

"I might get a cold."

"And here I was hoping for something more serious"

"Very funny, my lord."

Merlin could hear some of the knights snicker in good humour at that comment, which gave him a little more confidence than he normally felt with a Camelot patrol. This small group of men was actually very nice to him and treated him with respect, even though he was just a servant.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin?"

"Are you certain the information we got about Morgana's whereabouts is genuine?"

All Merlin knew was this information had been given to King Uther by a travelling merchant who had told the king a friend had seen his ward, held prisoner by a band of mercenaries travelling North. The king hadn't even questioned the story. He had always been single-minded about magic, but had become even more so about finding Morgana.

No matter what the council said, no matter what Gaius told him, every lead had to be followed and every leaf had to be turned. Arthur complied every time without question - it was crazy. What if the information was correct and they would be up against Morgause? Would he be able to save both Arthur and Morgana from her wrath? There was no question about her intentions; Morgause had made it clear she was their enemy.

"Why all these questions?" Arthur's voice betrayed slight annoyance. Merlin couldn't blame him, as he'd questioned their quests before and Arthur had always, patiently, made it clear it wasn't up to him to decide. This wouldn't stop Merlin from asking, though.

"I was just thinking."

"Are you sure your head isn't going to explode?"

"Seriously."

Arthur bent his head and let out a deep sigh. "Just… Go and water the horses, Merlin."

* * *

Arthur felt bone-tired, but wasn't about to admit it. His father had set this task for him, and he didn't trust anyone else to find Morgana. One thing was clear in Arthur's mind: he was not going to disappoint his father. Though this got harder and harder every time they came home without her. The anger and sadness in his father's eyes intensifying, resulting in little rest and a new quest. Arthur didn't mind he had to endure the hardship of travelling across the lands. But he did mind when it concerned his knights. His men needed proper rest, so he only took out small groups the last couple of times.

He was also worried about his servant. Merlin looked so pale and exhausted lately he started to trip over his own two feet. Although he had never asked the man if he would want to stay at home, he knew if he did Merlin would dismiss it and come along anyway. It's who he was, and Arthur knew it sometimes seemed like he took it for granted. But he didn't. He actually felt much better when Merlin was around, which was totally confusing and disturbing in a way because the man could annoy him to no end with his endless stream of questions.

If his father trusted the information this merchant, Averey of the green oaks or something, had given them, it was up to him to see it through. Even if it meant travelling to a bleak and desolated place like this one was. And of course he himself had questioned the truth behind the man's story, but as there was no way to verify it within a short period of time, there was no doubt in Arthur's mind they would set out on another cold uncomfortable trip. And nothing Merlin had brought up could convince him otherwise. Merlin and his funny feelings.

Dawn had set in quickly after they'd made camp. With the sunlight being blocked by the ever present clouds and fog, it was certainly much darker at night. It set his teeth on edge because everything, or everyone could sneak up on them this way. It was so hard to make a fire in these circumstances as well, with every twig, log or piece of grass dripping with moisture. Leon had tried to light a fire tonight, and it had taken him ages, until Merlin had helped out. The boy had the ability to light fires in the most difficult circumstances, and to keep them going.

Gazing over the light of said fire, he saw the young man eating his supper. A thick blanket hugged tightly around his thin frame. No wonder Merlin was constantly cold. He had no meat on him, at all. One storm and he would snap like a twig. The idea made Arthur smile to himself, while he downed some of the stew Merlin had cooked for them with Leon's help. It was great to see this group of loyal knights so comfortable with each other.

Quickly spooning the last bits of the stew into his mouth, Arthur felt his tense muscles relax near the warmth of the fire. He couldn't stop a yawn from appearing, hoping no one had seen it. He hadn't slept much in the last months and it seemed to be catching up on him. It was only fair to his exhausted men he took first watch though. It was what he did, it was his duty, and no way would he fall asleep while doing so.

Standing up he stretched his arms, inhaling the cold evening air. It seemed to wake him up, but only a little. He wondered if he should walk to the small brook nearby and splash some cold water onto his face. Him standing seemed to be a cue for the others to stand up as well. Arthur knew Leon would ask him if he could have first watch, but also knew the loyal knight would accept the prince doing so himself. It was an evening ritual.

Before the question was raised though, Arthur could feel something change in the unmoving foggy world around him. The air wasn't stationary anymore, but it started swirling, closing in on them. The flames of the campfire were getting brighter, higher too. Someone was coming. Not just someone, but a whole group by the looks of it. Who on Earth would travel through these desolate lands, Arthur wondered, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

Slowly, as if they were gliding through the fog, the group made itself known to them. The ones who could be seen were men and all were wearing cloaks and hoods. It looked eerie to see the fog break where they walked. As if it was magic, and Arthur didn't like it one bit.

"Druids." Leon whispered to his left, sword ready in his hand but in a non threatening way. The senior knight was holding it lightly, its point tipped to the ground. He motioned the other knights to do the same, while they all stood observing the mysterious people walking their way.

The large group of hooded figures slowly but steadily moved in a semi wide circle around them. They looked menacing in this fire lid world, but Arthur had dealt with these people before and he wasn't afraid. These people were friendly, most of the time. They might have a warning for them, but these were peaceful clans. At least they had been.

A little voice inside of him was telling him he should be on his guard, maybe this group could not be trusted. And Arthur for one, always listened to that voice inside of his head, so even without being afraid he was definitely cautious, his hand grabbing a tight hold on the hilt of his sword.

"These are not druids." Merlin's urgent whisper reached him from behind.

"How do you know that?" He asked without taking his eyes off the largest druid nearby. A dark skinned man who had taken off his hood, and who was observing the two of them. The other knights didn't seem to be of interest to him, his gaze solely fixed on Arthur, a tiny all knowing smile playing on his full lips.

"They carry weapons." Merlin answered, while Arthur could feel his servant taking a step closer to his right, as if in search of protection. Typical. Arthur sometimes wondered why he took Merlin along in the first place when the young man kept hiding and cowering every time there was trouble. The little voice in his head told him this wasn't true, but he ignored it.

The druid, who was obviously their leader had done one step forward without saying a word, raising both his arms, hands extended to the sky. It didn't look or feel like anything threatening to Arthur, but he could hear Merlin gasp, as if he was in pain.

"What the..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a bolt of fire the size of a melon shot up into the night sky, turning and falling down it landed right in the middle of their campfire, sparks flying everywhere. It wasn't only the fire, it felt like a solid wave crashing into him and Arthur was almost blown off his feet.

He found a steady hand, Merlin, holding them up and without further thought, mostly on instinct he pulled out his sword facing their foes. He was vaguely aware of his knights. Sir Leon was still standing, as well as Sir Durnure, who was peculiarly balancing on his feet. The others had been lifted off theirs by the invisible magical force, laying sprawled on the ground, unmoving. Arthur wondered instantly why Merlin was still standing, considering his weight.

Arthur pulled himself together, his sword pointed at the druid group, at their leader who had taken a step closer once more, not being intimidated by cold steel it seemed. Why in the world would they attack them out of nowhere, with no apparent reason? What was the meaning of it?

"What do you want?" Arthur asked, his voice raised above the high roaring camp fire, "we haven't done anything to harm you."

"We want you, Arthur Pendragon."

The druids' hand was raised again and he could hear Leon cry out behind him, but he didn't dare to turn around, his focus remaining on the man who stood in front of him, unmoving with an intrigued look in his dark eyes, as if he was wondering what someone like Arthur could do to him.

"Leave my knights alone, if you want me, come and fight me!"

It felt like a fist had entered his stomach, twisting. The agony of it pushed like white hot lightning through his whole body, and it made him clench his teeth. He was not going to succumb to this man and his dark magic. He, Arthur Pendragon would fight until the very end if he could help it.

His heart started racing, throbbing loudly in his chest and head. His knees gave way while he couldn't fight it anymore, the pain was too strong, piercing its way into every fibre of his body. He was vaguely aware of Merlin, grabbing his arms and trying to haul him up again, but he couldn't. All Arthur could manage was a cry, while everything around him started to fade until there was nothing.

* * *

The knights still standing had been thrown back with a vengeance racing through Merlin's blood like a galloping horse. The powerful dark magic was clinging to him like a suffocating blanket, and his own magic instantly rebelled against such use of force. It made Merlin's stomach retch in a painful way, and he could only hope the knights down were still alive, although he wasn't too sure as his focus was on Arthur and the druid in front of them. He shouldn't even call them druids.

How come he hadn't felt them approach earlier? The darkness in the air mixed with the fog had muddled his senses, he couldn't explain it any other way. The uneasy feeling he'd had for days, maybe it had nothing to do with the weather, but everything with this group? Had they been following them? Was this a trap? So many questions were running through his head, it felt like it was about to explode.

Arthur was bending over in pain gripping his stomach while his knees hit the damp cold ground. The prince let out a cry of anguish, as his sword fell out of his useless hands.

"No!" Merlin grabbed his arms, trying to pull him back up, but failing. He was ready to strike out with his magic at these so called druids. Anything to stop them from hurting his friend. This group was dangerous, and Merlin scolded himself for not realising it sooner. Before they had time to strike against the knights, and above all, Arthur. He had to protect Arthur at all costs. "Stop it!"

"You are Emrys." A voice suddenly vibrated through his frantic mind, dark brown eyes of the tall dark man nearby pierced right through his soul. It wasn't the pleasant murmuring of the druids he had met before. This felt like it penetrated him, ignoring his personal space and only demanding, not asking consent.

"What do you want?" He bit back. If the man wanted to speak to him like this, so be it. He could do intimidating if he put his mind to it. At least he hoped he could.

The man smiled down at them, unmoving, while Merlin protectively bend over Arthur's now still form. "We have come to educate you, to pull you away from the path of destruction you are on. The path of Uther and Arthur Pendragon and the mighty Camelot. A place where magic is forbidden, and where you cannot practice your abilities enough to become the most powerful warlock ever."

"What?" Was that what this was about? They weren't after Arthur at all, but wanted him? Merlin tried to wrap his mind around the ridiculous idea. Why would anyone want to try and educate him? Why would anyone even think this possible? He would never leave Camelot, or Arthur's side. Didn't they know about his true destiny? If not, he should make it clear to them. Right now.

"No, you're wrong. It's my destiny to be at Arthur's side, to protect him. When he's king he will restore magic to the lands, and I have to be there to guide him."

"No, Emrys, you are the one who's wrong," the man still spoke inside his mind, harshly, seemingly without much understanding what made Merlin who he was. "You need proper education, with your own kind. Not with someone who would rather see us all dead. Someone who would not hesitate to chop your head off if he only knew who you really were. You are living a lie."

"You don't understand." Merlin hovered over Arthur, who was still unconscious and he swallowed, hard. How could he make this man understand? A man who sounded so totally sure of himself Merlin estimated his chances of doing so were slim to none. There was a strange vibrating darkness surrounding this druid, the likes Merlin had never felt before.

"I can give you the right training!" The voice all but shouted in his mind.

"I don't need your training, I need you to stop hurting my friends, to let us all go."

"The knights can return to their home, but Prince Arthur will stay our prisoner until you comply with our wishes. We do not want to harm the both of you any more than is necessary, but we will do whatever needs doing for you to comply."

"And what makes you think I care?"

The man seriously gaped at him for a second, definitely taken aback by his words; then burst out laughing. "What are you taking us for?" He said it out loud this time. His booming voice sounded even more foreboding through the looming fog.

"Who are you?" Even though Merlin still felt the urge to use his magic, he knew it wouldn't match the dark power of this group. He was definitely outnumbered, with Arthur and the knights to consider. If he and Arthur were taken prisoner, they probably had a chance to escape. He might as well play along, for now, even though his magic was roaring inside, ready for use.

"We are the Arn Ree-ocht Fane," the druid bowed his head, as if showing him respect, but Merlin knew better. He could feel only the darkness, envy even. "And it will be an honour to teach you."

And as if he could read Merlin's thoughts, or feel his magic, those dark eyes bore into his. "If you so much as think of using your magic against me, I have to warn you. I have my hand around the Pendragon's heart and it will crush the life out of him if you do not comply." The man lifted one hand as if to enhance his thread. "I am more powerful than you are right now, you have much to learn, Emrys."

"If it means learning from someone who threatens my friends, I'll pass, thank you."

"I do not think you realise you have no choice in the matter."

"There's always a choice."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Arthur woke up with a start. Gasping for air, he started to reach for his chest only to realise both his hands were immobile. Slowly gaining control over his breathing, his vision became clearer. Although his chest felt like a herd of cows had been trampling all over it. He was certain it would be one major bruise, although he couldn't remember being in a fight?

For a moment he wondered where he was. It almost felt to him as if he was floating in water. In a way it felt calm, soothing even, but it was also really cold. It was the oddest sensation, he concluded but then it came crashing into him... The images of dark druids, fallen knights and intense pain. He tried to veer up, his hands who had actually been lying on his stomach, swaying in mid air. But it was like getting out of water, his limbs reacted heavy, sluggishly and he couldn't even raise his head. What on earth was going on? He blinked, trying to get his bearings.

"Arthur," a familiar voice let out in relief, close to his left side. "Are you alright?"

"Merlin?" His voice sounded unnatural, even to his own ears.

"Stay calm, you'll be fine."

Arthur tried to sit up again, somewhat slower to see where he was, to locate Merlin, but to no avail. His head felt heavy, like it was pulled down. And all he could see was a grey sky above, as if he was lying on the ground. In fact, he was lying down on something soft, or wasn't he?

"I am 'not' fine!" He bit back at Merlin, at least he hoped he did, between clenched teeth. The way his body was bobbing up and down like on air was unnatural, to say the least. And all he could see was the bloody sky and Merlin's head now and again, worried blue eyes scanning him.

"You need to relax."

"I am floating in mid air, for goodness sake and you tell me to relax," Arthur burst out, and damn the consequences to the pain in his chest. "What kind of dangerous magic is this?"

Merlin's head disappeared and was replaced by the familiar dark face of the druid who had attacked them. Who had rendered him unconscious, unable to fight, unable to protect his knights, his servant. Where were the knights anyway? Were they in the same position as he was?

The druid had removed his hood, a smile was playing on his lips. Not a dark sneer of a smile, but almost like a genuine one. Had he been dreaming the part of being attacked by them? There were so many questions burning in Arthur's mind, it was like a jumbled mess of thoughts.

"We do not want you to attack us and as you were unconscious, this is the easiest way to travel." The Druid stated, without a hint of irony or menace in his voice. Why was he so friendly all of a sudden?

"I'm awake, you can put me down."

"I don't think so."

"Where are my knights, and where did Merlin go?"

"Merlin?"

"My servant."

"Ah," The druid answered. "He's safe and walking right behind us. And to keep us all safe, it's best you stay right where you are, for now."

Arthur didn't like to feel helpless, he didn't like it at all. What he hated with all his heart though were the thoughts of someone doing any harm to his friends, or his men. "Let me speak to my servant."

"Later."

"Now!" Arthur made sure his voice carried even though his heart throbbed in his chest like crazy. If Merlin was indeed walking behind them, he would hear him clearly. "And what have you done with my knights?"

"Why would you care, he's only your servant, and they are only your knights."

Arthur wanted to yell in frustration, but he could keep himself in check, not wanting to let the man see his true feelings. Emotions were never to be shown to your enemies, ever. And Arthur was a master in getting a grip on his, in every circumstance. Even of the magical kind. He would find out about his knights, his friends, later. He just hoped they were safe.

"Then tell me who you are and what you want?"

"My name is Kildare, I am the one you speak to, or rather the one you listen to. You are our prisoner Prince Arthur Pendragon. You and your servant. We wish you no further harm, but we want justice to be done."

"Justice, what justice?" Arthur tried to stay calm, but he felt himself getting worked up by this man. Who was he to take him and Merlin prisoner. A coward for sure, scared of letting him walk on his own. This floating around business made him nauseated. All he wanted right now was to stand on his own two feet, and push his sword, the one he'd lost by the looks of it,

under the man's chin.

"Your father is an evil man, Pendragon. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Holding me hostage doesn't do you any favours." The dark face was out of sight for a moment, while he tried to turn his head to follow the man. But his head seemed to be held by these invisible hands, probably part of the spell. Arthur sniffed, loud. "And I thought you wouldn't do us harm?"

"That's correct."

The voice was right next to his left ear and if he hadn't been imprisoned like he was, he would have jumped. This druid, Kill There, or whatever his name was, had the uncanny gift of terrifying Arthur, even though he would never admit this to anyone. No one terrified Prince Arthur, even while he silently wished he would be able to move away from Kildare and run. It was a strange, deep fright, and all Arthur could blame for it was magic. Dark magic, no doubt. There was something about this druid that made his blood crawl. "Than what do you want?"

Kildare didn't answer, but instead he started to walk away from him. It only left the grey sky and patches of branches and leaves to look up to. At least he could see the sky, as staring into fog might have been truly depressing. A part of Arthur was relieved the man had left, but another demanded answers even though he doubted he would get them.

"Not far to go."

The druid's voice reached his ears from a distance and he could feel them pick up their pace. Arthur wished he could see where they were actually going. It felt like going uphill, but he couldn't be certain. If Merlin was still walking behind him, he probably should try and ask. It was always a good idea to get to know the lay of the land when you were in enemy hands.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur?"

"No talking." Came the harsh reply from someone who didn't sound familiar. How large was this group anyway? He had to ask Merlin, just had to. Always access the situation, the people, the surroundings, it was what he'd been taught countless times.

"How many druids?" Arthur called out, hoping Merlin was still there.

"Twenty, but I'm not allowed to talk." Came the answer, which made Arthur grin despite his worries. Whatever happened, Merlin would support him, just by being himself.

"I said, no talking." The harsh voice replied, and Arthur heard the muffled sound of someone's fist coming into contact with the back of someone's head. He knew that sound very well, because he often slapped Merlin on the head to make him shut up. This druid seemed to have the same idea, although Arthur used to do it in good fun, unlike this man.

"Ow, you hit me." Came Merlin's indignant response.

"I'll do it again if you don't shut up."

After this, Arthur thought it was best to stop asking questions. He didn't want Merlin to get into more trouble because of all his questions. He would probably get the chance to see their destination soon anyway. And maybe find an opportunity to get away.

When he finally fell onto the ground, bumping his head in the process, he knew the magic they used was gone and he should get up and show them a piece of his mind. Even without his sword, Arthur could fight and he would. Of course he also knew he probably had no chance against these magical folks. They would hang him in mid air again if he as much as tried to hurt one of them. This didn't mean he couldn't at least try and jump up to show them he was someone they shouldn't underestimate.

But before he could jump up, and he really wanted to but after lying down for so long his legs needed a little more time to cooperate, two pair of strong hands grabbed his arms and dragged him to his knees. The upwards motion almost made him throw up, but he defiantly raised his head to face whoever there was to face.

What he saw in front of him took his breath away. They were on a square of an old castle. Well, more of a ruin than a real castle. Two of the once tall round towers were still standing, while the other two had crumbled down and were overgrown with vegetation, mostly moss, as nothing else would grow in these isolated cold lands. The square's once beautiful black and white marble floor was chipped and battered, while one giant dark ominous cloud was gathered above a large tree in the centre.

Arthur had never seen a tree like it before. It swayed lightly from left to right, while there was no noticeable breeze in the square. And it gave him chills, right down his spine. Even more so when the druids started to chant something obscure, while they slowly made their way to the tree. They stopped approaching at quite some distance. Their heads were bowed while they stood there in a circle. Only the two holding him down on his knees stayed put.

Finally he also noticed Merlin in front of him. The druid, Kildare was standing right next to him, and it seemed like Merlin was rooted to the spot, although Arthur couldn't see his face. From his whole stance he could guess Merlin was as much in awe with the sight of the tree as he was. What on earth was this place, and why did they bring them here?

"These are the ruins of Meden, a once majestic castle," Kildare stated loudly, answering Arthur's question. "We, as the Arn Ree-ocht Fane live here as outcasts. People with magic are banned from the lands, are killed for who they are and what they believe. The ruins give us what we need to survive. The magical tree is our protector, it's highly regarded and it should be honoured."

Arthur frowned, trying to make sense of what this druid was actually saying. But to be honest, he had no clue...

* * *

It was the thick ominous tree in the square of this old ruin which had immediately caught Merlin's attention. The tree's dark branches were woven in an irregular pattern, reaching up while they were growing around each other like vines, but also bending down again and moving back into the earth like it was gripping through the solid marble of the square. This tree was very much alive. An ancient darkness spread from its rough bark and the air around it smelled like death. There was no sunlight touching this tree. It was like the sun had avoided it for a very long time.

Merlin couldn't help but choke, his breath caught in his throat while he gazed at the clearly visible dark stains that filled the air around it. A soft sinister whisper filled his mind, a promise of pain, even death and magic so dark it numbed his senses, even from this far away.

He was vaguely aware of a voice from right beside him. It was Kildare, his voice adding to Merlin's feel of dread and pain. All he wanted to do was turn away and run, although it felt like he wouldn't be able to move, even if he wanted to. His breath came in short gasps, tears made his eyes water and his vision had become somewhat blurry, and not just because of those tears.

"We know it sucks away a person's magical abilities." Kildare's face was so close to his ear it almost made Merlin jump, but he froze instead when the man's hand gripped his wrist so tightly it made him bite his lip. "This is the tree of Idad. It possesses dark magic so powerful, not even the most mighty warlock can resist it. It will be able to teach you and test you."

What had he been saying before the teaching part? This tree could take away people's magic? Merlin swallowed while it felt like a large fist was wrapping itself around his lungs instead of his wrists, and he couldn't breathe at all. Kildare knew about his magic of course. He knew his true name, and had said he wanted to teach him. Why would the tree take away magic while in the meantime it would teach? It didn't make any sense. And did the man suspect Arthur not knowing about his magic? Were they going to expose his secret?

Merlin wasn't sure what made him more afraid. The idea of Arthur finding out about him, or the tree radiating so much darkness it made his insides hurt. All he knew was he wanted to get away from this place. He wanted to use his magic to escape, and who cared about the consequences. A shudder went through him when he, again, became aware of the druid next to him and his instinctive reaction was to pull away his wrist, trying to get loose.

"Let him go." Arthur's voice penetrated his senses from somewhere behind them. A sharp confident voice that grounded him for a moment. It would have been helpful if Arthur wasn't on his knees and held firmly in place by two of Kildare's men. It made Merlin feel proud though. Arthur wouldn't give up, ever. "Let him go, he's just a servant."

"No, this is something which needs to be done." Kildare calmly stated and started to pull Merlin forward, clearly heading for the tree. The grip on his wrist intensified, but it was nothing compared to the darkness trying to reach out to him, like invisible tentacles beckoning him to join them in a deathly grip. And Kildare didn't stop, not even when Merlin tried to pause their movement by flat out falling to the ground. The man just grabbed his arms, pulled him up with ease and started to drag him on. Without using his magic he was no match for this tall strong man. He had to...

"No!" Merlin couldn't help a whimper from escaping him. He hated feeling like this. If he would use his magic, Arthur would see, would know. What was he supposed to do? It was the ever present dilemma, but a pressing matter at this moment. If he didn't get away, the tree...

Kildare did one step back, turning fast in a way that the man ended up behind him, and he suddenly pushed him in the back with enough force to make Merlin stumble forward, almost falling to his knees. Before he could recover, one thick dark branch from the tree had snatched his arm pulling him towards its thick trunk and it immediately spread a terrible sharp stinging sensation through his entire body.

He registered hitting the trunk, the branches grabbing his body. But the pain was so all consuming, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think and definitely couldn't get away. It felt like his whole being was being drained from his very own soul, his magic pulsating, trying to escape but in no way a match for this ancient darkness.

There was a piercing scream in his ears, and one more. It seemed to go on forever and ever. Why wasn't he losing consciousness already? It was there, right in front of him, a welcoming hole he could crawl into and forget his utter misery.

* * *

"Merlin?"

Arthur was furious. No, he was beyond furious. There were no words to describe his state of mind. If he wouldn't be locked up in a stinky dense dungeon tied to the wall with thick ropes around both wrists, he would have demolished anything in his way. The anger spread its way through all his muscles, and he was shaking his arms in frustration.

He had no idea what actually happened in the square. Well, he had seen that crazy druid guy, Kildare, drag Merlin towards the ancient tree and when the tree had grabbed his young friend something had happened to him Arthur couldn't explain. All he knew was it had been horrifying to witness. Merlin had been in extreme pain, convulsing and crying out, those parts were very clear. He could still hear those agonising screams vibrate through his mind until the young man had finally lost consciousness.

He; a prince and best knight of Camelot should have stopped it, he should have done something. Damn, he hated feeling useless, and the persistent thought came to him again and again, almost like a mantra in his head. If that druid showed his face in here, he would personally make sure the man wouldn't leave this place alive. No one treated and hurt his servant, his friend, like that. No one.

Arthur didn't understand why a tree could even cause so much pain. Yes, it had looked like a scary dark tree, a very scary one, nothing more until it had reached out to grab Merlin, which made Arthur instantly think of magic. These were druids after all, he should have known. A magical dangerous tree, but still just a tree. Nothing there to suggest it would inflict pain on anyone. But Merlin's whole stance had been one full of fright, just registering it. His servant had always been the more perceptive one of them, even though it pained Arthur to admit. So what was it he knew, or felt and Arthur couldn't? And why?

Why had Kildare pushed Merlin towards this tree, and why not him? What game were they playing, and what did they actually want from him? All these questions made his head hurt. If they wanted to have killed the prince of Camelot, they would probably have done so already. Just to get back at his father's reign against sorcerers and magic. His father was proven right once more. Magic was dangerous, and sorcerers could not be trusted.

Letting out a loud curse, he stretched his feet as far as he could to try and touch Merlin's leg. The tip of his boot reached the other man's knee, but he couldn't stretch out far enough to actually kick it. And only a swift kick would probably pull his friend back to the land of the living.

"Merlin, damn it come on, wake up you idiot!"

The only response he got was a soft groan, barely noticeable.

" _Merlin!"_

What if something was seriously wrong with Merlin, and he would die? Arthur swallowed, not wanting to go along this path. He was going to be alright, they both were. No one ever managed to keep Prince Arthur locked in a cell for long, he had a reputation to live up to.

The ropes were cutting his wrists while he pulled and pulled some more. If he could only find something sharp on this cold dirty floor. But even if he did, how would he transfer it to his hands? Tight muscles in his arms started to burn, but he didn't want to give up. Instead of pulling, he started to wriggle one hand. Maybe he could slip out of the rope this way? It was worth a try. Or maybe he should preserve his energy and wait until someone came to see them?

The door to their cell wasn't a fully closed door. It had bars, just like the ones in Camelot. But as far as Arthur could see there were no guards in the dim lighted corridor. No one to watch them. They probably thought it wasn't needed because they were tied as well as locked up. They weren't going anywhere soon. If he pulled himself free from these ropes, how would he open the door?

Gazing at Merlin once more, he breathed in slowly. He was going to get them out of this place, it was all he wanted to believe, no, _had to_ believe in right now. There were no other options. Ropes or not, locked door or not, an unconscious friend or not!

"Merlin, wake up, time to leave, come on."

Seeing Merlin in such a state, Arthur suddenly realised how much he missed the servant's clever remarks, his cheeky grin, his lack of protocol. Merlin was a brave man, always there on dangerous quests like it was nothing. Whatever had happened in the past, they had always walked away from it, unharmed. Well, most of the time. Arthur needed to stay strong here, believe in their strength or things could turn out way differently. Fighting something you couldn't fathom, like magic, was almost impossible. But these druids were still people, and people had flaws.

Pushing down the urge to scream, he heard footsteps in the corridor. There was a corner up ahead so he couldn't see who was coming, but he strained his ears to listen to how many were on their way. Maybe they were finally sending in some guards? Or maybe someone would bring them food? The thought of food made Arthur realise he was really hungry. His stomach felt tight, like in a knot, and he had to force himself to concentrate on the footsteps instead.

Torches coming into their corridor blinded him momentarily. The only torch, a small one in the corridor near their cell had not given off much light, so his eyes had to become accustomed to the onslaught of more light at first. He blinked when the door was opened and at least three people walked in.

Through watery eyes Arthur noticed an elderly man in front, and two other druids. Squinting he saw these were the same who'd been holding him down in the square. Druid guards. The older man wore no hood, had short curly grey hair and a short beard and even in the semi darkness and light of the torches he could see the man had a kind face. Not that it meant anything of course. It wasn't very friendly to be thrown into a dark cell, with an obviously injured friend.

He was still furious about what had happened to Merlin. Someone would have to pay. If it meant this old man with his bushy grey brows, so be it. He didn't care, as long as this was his chance to get out of here, or at least get some help for Merlin. These were druids, not monsters he convinced himself, but it didn't work.

"Prince Arthur Pendragon?"

"What do you want, can't you see my friend here needs help?" He came right to the point and put as much cold authority in his tone of voice as possible. He had a good teacher, none other than his father. Even the older council members trembled at his voice sometimes.

The man didn't seem intimidated though. At least there was no sign of discomfort on his face, not even a trace of doubt. Compassion, yes. How strange. "I have come to offer my help."

"Oh, you have now, have you?"

"My name is Vortigern. I'm a physician, I can help your friend."

"I thought you came to tell us we could go home."

"I am truly sorry, but this is not up to me."

He felt sorry? Carefully observing the man who looked from him to Merlin and back again, Arthur wondered who this man was. A physician, yes, a druid, yes... A sorcerer, probably. But a man who also had a heart? Who felt sorry? A puppet in a larger play perhaps? Someone who could be played and convinced what he was doing wasn't the right course of action?

As much as Arthur wanted to tell this man to go to hell, he knew this might be their opportunity to get out of this place. A physician, a healer. All he had to do was confront the man with what they were doing to Merlin, and he would have won half the game already. He hoped.

"So, you can help my friend?"

"I thought he was your servant?"

"Merlin is my friend, now can you?"

"Yes, Prince Arthur."

"Then why are you wasting your time talking to me?"

A slight trace of surprise appeared on the old man's face, just for a moment. Then he turned towards Merlin, bend over and put one hand on the young man's forehead and his other hand traced Merlin's neckline, no doubt trying to find the beating of his heart. Arthur had seen Gaius do this with many of his patients in the past and he said a silent prayer, hoping Merlin was alright.

"Well?" Arthur couldn't help but let his worry seep through in the urgent question.

"You care for him." Vortigern didn't turn to face him, didn't even ask, merely stated a fact which was more than a bit unnerving. These druids felt emotions like none other could, Arthur had experienced it before. It was no use in hiding his true intentions or emotions to some of them, even though he would certainly try.

"Yes, I do."

Vortigern didn't answer or look at him. He merely turned to the two guards near the door. "I need to examine this young man in my chambers." He stated with an air of authority in his voice, while addressing them.

"But..." One of them started.

"You heard what Kildare said." The authority was heightened.

Without further ado, the two druid guards carefully untied Merlin's wrists, then they took a good hold under his arms and carried him out of their cell. There was no reaction from Merlin at all, making Arthur swallow away more of his worries and concentrate on the man in front of him. There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask, but the moment he opened his mouth the physician had turned around to leave.

"Will he be..." Arthur managed, not wanting to ask again.

"He will be alright." Vortigern answered this time before he quickly walked out of the cell, closing the door behind him. Then he suddenly turned and stared straight at him through the bars of the door. The look was intense as if he was observing Arthur's reactions. "I'll make sure he's alright."

"Thank you."

When the group had turned the corner and he was alone, Arthur let out a deep breath, trying to relax tense muscles. They had taken Merlin to heal him. At least it was what he was hoping for. The old man has sounded sincere, but he was a man working for dangerous sorcerers. He bit his lip in anger, his mind going back to the agonising thought he should have been able to help Merlin, and he'd failed. But he wouldn't fail him again.

It was time to get out of here...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the two guards had laid the patient onto his long work table, Vortigern commanded them to leave the room. The two men hesitated for a moment, looking at each other. These were caring men but Vortigern knew their loyalty to Kildare. He also knew they were very aware he was Kildare's trusted physician and friend.

"You can play guard in front of the door, now go!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" One of them asked.

"Look at him. He's not going to harm anyone, now is he?"

They observed his patient for a moment, the famous warlock of legend. It was hard to believe this young, vulnerable-looking man was indeed Emrys, and Vortigern could see he wasn't the only one thinking it. Both the guards bowed in silent agreement and headed out the door.

"You will be alright, Emrys." He dabbed a cloth into a bucket of cool water and applied it to his patient's forehead while carefully monitoring the rapid eye movements which clearly indicated the young warlock was involved in his own private battle. It was what the tree inflicted and, even though Vortigern had never experienced this himself, he had heard about it. The tree being used like this on a living soul was against everything he stood for. It made him squirm on the inside, wondering if this had really been necessary.

He knew Emrys would recover from his ordeal or he would certainly have tried to stop it from happening. He wouldn't have stood much of a chance to change Kildare's mind about it, though. The man was extremely stubborn, and this was an event which would shape the future if they carried it out well.

The tree of Idad was the last remaining evidence of a dark magic which had destroyed this once beautiful castle and its people. As a young child, Vortigern had listened to the story of the powerful sorcerer Idad who had been exiled because of his love for the daughter of Lord Meden. The tree had been magically created by Idad for her, and it had been the most wonderful tree in the land, giving all kinds of different fruits to the people and teaching them how to live in happiness and love. When Idad was sent away he swore revenge and his spell changed the tree into a twisted version of itself. It was still teaching the people, but it corrupted their souls. Idad's regret was great when he saw what had happened, but he couldn't stop his own creation. No one, not even Idad himself, survived in the end. Only the tree was left.

Kildare believed in the earlier positive teachings of the tree and, as he was their beloved leader, he had been certain its influence would not corrupt him in any way. He would be able to use the tree to protect them and help them teach. It was what they had all wanted to believe as they went in search of the ruins of Meden.

It hadn't been this simple. Vortigern had seen Kildare change but, as he believed in his friend, he went along in the man's daring plan to shape their future. To teach the almighty Emrys, the warlock named in druid legends. The tree would help- even though it scared Vortigern enough to make his heart freeze every time he saw it.

Yes, Emrys would recover physically. He wasn't as certain about the mental side of things. Repressing someone's magic, even if it meant teaching him certain things, was not to be taken lightly. It made a shudder go down his spine. Were they wrong in doing this? No, he shouldn't think that. He had to stay positive. Kildare knew what he was doing.

"You will be fine." Did he say it to reassure his patient, or himself? He lay a hand on the boy's chest where his heart was beating fast, willing it to calm down. Willing the boy to open his eyes. He was not only a physician, he was also a sorcerer himself - though not a powerful one. But he was good at the magical art of healing and had specialised in it over the years travelling the five kingdoms, before they had come to this place. The ruins of Meden still felt like a holy place, though a dangerous one.

Vortigern often wondered if he'd made a mistake coming here, but Kildare had been so adamant this would be a place of beautiful power, a place where the druids would be safe. He had been right about this, but there always remained a little voice inside Vortigern, doubtful of his friend's power to withstand the tree.

Yes, Kildare had definitely changed. He still recognised his old friend underneath the harsh exterior, but he truly hoped the power of Emrys would make Kildare see the light again. Freedom and safety were all a man could hope for these days and he'd wanted them for a long time. To be safe, practice magic and healing, live in peace; no more running or hiding... If it meant living in a ruin, then so be it.

"Gaius?"

Vortigern froze when the soft voice reached his ears. The name was so very familiar it made him swallow as he gazed at the warlock, willing him to speak again. He held his breath for a moment, waiting. Had he actually heard the name of his former friend and colleague, or was it his imagination? His hearing wasn't getting much better with time passing. Gaius, how many men owned such a name?

The young warlock's body started to shake uncontrollably, his chest heaved and his arms thrashed wildly while he whimpered in distress. All Vortigern could do for now was hold his arms, softly pressing them down on the table until the movements lessened.

"Emrys?" Bending over, he spoke it in a barely-heard whisper near his patient's ear. Again he almost couldn't believe this boy was the most powerful sorcerer the world would ever know. Kildare was very certain about it- the man was a legend already- but he was young and vulnerable. Wasn't it his, Vortigern's task to aid him?

Kildare's plan of teaching the boy and showing him his true destiny had been exciting when he'd found out Emrys was living in Camelot, serving Uther's son no less. How was it even possible a warlock would want to take up such a position? It was all wrong. Emrys should live with his people, not jump whenever some pompous prince needed a bath.

Luring Emrys and his prince out of Camelot had been easy. It was common knowledge amongst the druid camps that the lady Morgana had vanished and Uther was searching for her like a mad man. It had been the mention of her name which brought out a search party, including Arthur and his servant.

Vortigern didn't want to remember the last time he'd been to Camelot. He would never set foot in the place again. The terrible memories of the Great Purge still lay heavy on his mind though he'd been fortunate enough to stay alive, to find his kin, to find Kildare. He really didn't want to think about Gaius and whether or not the man was still serving Uther - it hurt too much.

"Emrys?" He tried again, but there was only a soft groan from his patient. What was Emrys' common name? He had heard Prince Arthur say it, and maybe if he spoke it aloud there would be a chance to wake him?

Arthur Pendragon. Vortigern was actually rather surprised by the man. He was good at reading people and sometimes caught emotions from the non- magic folk, feelings buried deep inside this person's soul. Was this because of his magic, his druid heritage, or something else? He had no idea, but it was useful at times.

Prince Arthur seemed to care a great deal for his servant, past the point of simple friendship. It had temporarily stunned Vortigern while he was down in the dungeon. He had tried to avoid any more emotional reading of the prince. He was a prince, he hated magic, but he cared for Emrys?

Pendragon probably didn't know about Emrys and his magic. Of course, it was only logical. Magic was forbidden in Camelot on penalty of death; Emrys would have to keep his magic hidden. Removing him from Camelot had been a great plan. They had interfered just in time for Emrys to see the truth and be safe. He would never have to live a lie again. Kildare was right, even if the method was cruel.

The name 'Merlin' popped into his head and he lay a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Merlin?"

"Gaius?"

There it was again. Gaius. There could be no doubt. Gaius was probably still living in Camelot and he knew Emrys in some way. In a close way, by the relieved tone in Emrys' voice. Gaius must be an important person to him, and this made Vortigern fear Gaius' reappearance in his life- even if it was only through Emrys.

"Open your eyes, Merlin." Vortigern didn't want to deceive Emrys, but if this was the only way to wake him up then so be it.

Slowly but surely eyelids were fluttering open, a tiny slit of blue became visible while Emrys joined the land of the living. It made Vortigern breathe a sigh of relief, anxiously awaiting the moment he would be recognisable.

It didn't take long.

"You're not, I thought you were, sorry, I..." The blue eyes in deep distress drifted open further until their gaze found his and a slow realisation could be seen on the young man's expressive face. It was like he relived his whole ordeal with the tree in a matter of silent moments, and Vortigern wondered to what conclusion he might come.

Emrys' eyes suddenly flew open completely and he pushed himself up on his elbows, frantically searching the room. "Arthur, where's Arthur?"

His magic was repressed and all he could think of was the prince of Camelot? Vortigern frowned at him, and again he was more than a little surprised. Did Emrys actually care as much for the prince as the prince did for him? "Arthur Pendragon is safe. No harm will come to him."

At this news the tension eased from Emrys' pale face before his eyes grew large, then closed in concentration.

"My magic," Emrys' breath came in short gasps as he tried to find the strength to sit up. "I can't reach it, it should be there, I know it's there but I can't... It's too far away." He stared at Vortigern, tears coming to his eyes, "the tree... its dark magic. What have you done..."

Vortigern wished he could tell the young warlock his magic was only suppressed, but he also knew Kildare would not be amused if he said anything to jeopardise their plan to let Emrys believe he couldn't use his magic. This way he could be taught freely without being a danger to them and himself.

The druids would be able to fully return his magic when the time was right, because it wasn't truly gone in the first place. There was a place where magic lost by dark powers, including the tree of Idad, could be retrieved. Every druid knew the story but Vortigern doubted young Emrys did- he needed to learn so many things.

Emrys could destroy them all if he so wished, so there had been no other choice than to use the tree. They had to use it to guide him regardless, and if Emrys found the right path with them, his magic would be returned instantly. Kildare had promised this; he wasn't a monster.

The little voice inside his head made him wonder why he was trying to convince himself about all of this once more. Did he feel guilty at all? He pushed these doubts away, for everyone's sake.

Carefully laying his hand on the boy's arm he sent him a look of sympathy. At least he hoped it came across that way - they had to gain his trust, not scare him off. After what had happened with the tree, Vortigern knew it wouldn't be easy, but maybe it helped that he knew Gaius.

"You can call me Vortigern. I am a physician." He started, avoiding the loss in Emrys' eyes."Gaius used to be a friend of mine."

"You know Gaius?" There was a tiny bit of hope in the soft voice that wavered, but only for a moment. There seemed to be more strength in this boy than Vortigern could have suspected.

"Yes," Vortigern answered. "Before the great purge we were very close. We both enjoyed the art of healing, and I often came to him or he to me for advice."

Weary eyes followed him when he moved away from the table and Emrys was pushing himself up on his elbows, arms visibly shaking. "Before the purge?"

"We lost contact."

"Gaius wouldn't want you to be part of this dark magic. If you were close, you should know this." The young man gasped, trying to find the energy to get up. "What you're doing is wrong. You're a physician; your job is to heal."

"My boy, you don't even know what we're trying to accomplish here." Vortigern repressed the urge to snort. Emrys has no idea how important he is and how important it would be to learn about every aspect of magic without having to fear for his life.

"You took it away, my magic, "the high-pitched tone made it clear to Vortigern Emrys was on the edge of losing his calm, "and don't call me 'my boy.' I'm not yours."

"All we want is for you to learn."

"After what you did to me?" There were tears in the boy's eyes as he laid one hand on his chest. "Do you know how much it hurts, right here, like a dark entity is penetrating your mind?"

"How does it feel?"

"Wha... What?" Confusion was written all over Emrys' features, and it slowly mixed with anger as he pushed himself up and off the table, almost toppling over when his legs hit the floor. "Are you insane?"

"The tree teaches, but you have to let it happen." Vortigern was adamant, surprised but not backing down. "This is the only way to teach you the true meaning of your magical abilities, to finally be able to use them in freedom without hesitation and fear."

"I can't reach my magic." Emrys stalked towards him, totally ignoring his explanation. There was fire in his eyes when he raised his hand, and Vortigern realised he was fortunate the boy wasn't able to use it against him. "I know it's there, so tell me how to get it back."

"You can't."

"You're lying."

"You need to rest."

"No!" A loud gasp accompanied the statement as Emrys' legs gave way and he crashed to his knees where he couldn't even muster the energy to look up at Vortigern anymore. Still, his soft voice reached the old man's very clearly. "Please, you have to help me."

* * *

Arthur hoped that no one was actually nearby to hear his grunts of frustration and pain. He'd been going at this for a while, but as there was no indication of time down here in the semi-darkness, he didn't exactly know how long. This time it would work; his right hand was almost half way out of its rope, while he wriggled it some more. His whole body was shaking, whether from fatigue, thirst, or hunger he didn't know but if he didn't get loose in the next moments he would need to sleep. Food and drink would be good, but as none had been brought, sleep would have to do.

 _Ah, for the love of Camelot.. Pull, Arthur, pull you dimwit._

He could hear Merlin's voice in his head, chattering away at him about how stupid he was.

 _How is it possible for a knight of Camelot to still be locked away in a stinking cell? You're a pompous ass, a disappointment to your father, your men, Morgana- to everyone, up to the birds in the trees._ "Shut up." Arthur pulled and wiggled his hand until he could feel moisture dripping along his wrist. Blood, no doubt. _Failure, fool..._ "Shut up, Merlin." He pulled, and pulled. _You can't even free yourself, you're such a whining cabbage head._ "Shut... UP!"

His hand slipped free, and he looked at it in wonder and surprise. He'd actually done it. But his high spirits fell when he realised it was only one hand and there was still a door if he managed to get loose. This was hopeless, but he had to admit he sometimes liked hopeless. He was at his best in situations like this. Failing wasn't an option.

Grinding his teeth, he started to undo the ropes around his other wrist. He pulled at the knots with trembling fingers, trying to get a hold and untangle it or at least pull it free from the wall. It felt like it took forever. It may well have.

No one came to see him, which was convenient but worrisome. He wasn't certain what had happened to Merlin, and even though he didn't want to think about it too much, he sure hoped the man would be alright. Perhaps he could ask if someone showed up to talk about the ransom they'd surely ask of his father.

A wave of anger washed over him once more while he pulled at the ropes, trying to stay patient but failing miserably. "Damn, stupid ropes, damn druids!"

A growl escaped his lips as he finally pulled himself free- a relative idea while still being locked in a cell. As he stood up on wobbly feet, shaking all over, Arthur knew he had a chance. No cell would keep him inside. All he needed was someone to open the door. Easy.

His arms were throbbing so violently it felt like someone was shaking them. He couldn't keep them still and he swallowed a couple of times, willing it to stop. He wiped the blood still seeping from raw wrists on his trousers while he peered into the corridor. His situation looked rather bleak, but definitely not as bad as Merlin's.

Stepping toward the door Arthur noticed something strange. From where he was standing it looked like the door was slightly ajar- which, of course, could be a trick of the light. There was only one way to find out. He slowly pushed a shaky hand against it and let out a startled gasp when the door swayed open.

This wasn't normal. Arthur stood frozen inside the cell, scanning his surroundings. No one would leave this door open, unless it was a trap and they were waiting for him to take one step outside before unleashing their magical fury on him. He knew all about sorcerers; sneaky bastards they were, always having their own nasty ways to make him comply. But to what?

Only one man had come to see them while he'd been locked up with Merlin- the old physician. But why on earth would the man want Arthur to get out of this cell? Or had he been convinced those ropes would keep him in place? No, there had to be a reason for it, and he wondered if he should take a chance and find out; find Merlin and get out of here. There was no way he would leave his friend behind. If the old man thought he would, he was wrong.

Arthur calmed himself by deeply breathing in and out. Then he stepped into the corridor and waited. Nothing happened. Nothing to even suggest this was a trap, but this didn't mean anything- a trap worked best when people were not expecting it. Arthur sure as hell would be keeping his eyes open for anything dangerous.

Step after step his heavy feet carried him away from the cell. It wasn't doing him any good to hesitate, and he would face anything coming his way no matter how weak he felt. If only the physician had brought in some food. Thinking about food made him feel terrible, so he quickly focused on the task at hand. Arthur knew he was Merlin's only hope to get out of here.

He would find him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vortigern felt his stomach turn. He was a physician. It was his job to aid people in need and he was doing so - truly, he was. Seeing this boy plead with him made it hard to ignore his guilt, and yes, guilt it was or he wouldn't have been so affected. He didn't want to second guess himself constantly, but there seemed to be no escape. Facing Emrys meant he was facing his own shortcomings.

"Let me help you up." It came out of Vortigern's mouth like a whisper as he reached out and took Emrys by one arm, pulling him to his feet. "I will find you some food and water and a tonic to restore your strength."

"And my magic?"

"You need to rest."

"So you said." Emrys leaned heavily on the table to keep himself from shaking and falling over once more. There was perspiration on his forehead while he tried to focus and take in the room. This was one of the few rooms in the old ruin still intact, though there was always a draft and the fire going in the small fireplace never had enough wood to burn the whole night. The singular small high window didn't do much to light the place either. Clouds were racing outside, trying to catch each other whenever the fog lifted long enough to see them.

Vortigern was observing the young man from the corner of his eye while he went in search of the tonic, trying to figure out who he was exactly. Even though Emrys appeared to be thoroughly shaken by the suppression of his magic, there was something else in his eyes. It could almost be described as curiosity - he was curious about them and this place, curious but still very angry. Vortigern hoped the curious part was a good sign. For all of them.

"I really want to see Prince Arthur." Emrys' voice took him by surprise once more.

"I already told you, he's perfectly safe," he waved at an old chair. "Why don't you sit down?"

"And you think I take your word for it?" Emrys wasn't moving a muscle, but Vortigern still wondered how long he'd be able to keep sending him those icy glares.

"Why would I lie to you about it?"

"To keep me calm?"

"You have to trust me." Vortigern knew it was a ridiculous statement. They'd forcefully taken Emrys and his friend; he wouldn't be able to trust them without at least knowing that Arthur was out of harm's way. They hadn't anticipated this - a Pendragon being friends with a servant was unheard of. Still, it was clear they were close like family. Kildare would never believe it.

It was a good thing in a way. They could use the prince to gain the trust of his friend Emrys. Vortigern knew how to accomplish this, at least he hoped he did. "I will make certain you can see Arthur Pendragon soon."

Wary eyes were following his every move. "You have the power to make such a claim?"

Oh, this boy certainly wasn't stupid. "Yes; I am Kildare's friend and he will listen to me." It sounded plausible to Vortigern's own ears, though he knew it wasn't so simple. He could tell from Emrys' raised brows he didn't believe it either.

"Are you sure?"

"We have known each other for a long time. He's been our leader because he is the one who saved us, and the one who shows us the way." Vortigern took a piece of bread out of a musty cabinet. It wasn't much but would help Emrys regain some energy - he should probably bring some to Pendragon as well. Where did he leave that bloody tonic again? He was definitely getting older. "You should be honoured Kildare will be able to teach you."

"I thought you said the tree teaches?"

"Kildare is connected to the teaching abilities of the tree."

"And its dark magic?"

Vortigern let out a deep sigh. He really didn't want to go there, but deep inside his heart he knew Emrys was correct. It didn't mean he would let Kildare down. If there was any way to accomplish what they wanted, he was all for it.

"What is your name, again?"

"Vortigern."

"Vortigern, you don't understand. It is my destiny to protect Arthur." Emrys pushed himself away from the table, shaking but keeping balance by waving his hands in the air. "One day he will unite the lands of Albion, and magic will be accepted."

"Listen, Emrys-"

"Merlin, please call me Merlin."

"Merlin. How can you be so certain? Destinies are tricky and may change at every corner. Why shouldn't your destiny be to join us and learn our ways, to really become the most powerful warlock on earth? Someone who could easily overthrow ignorant kings such as Uther?"

"His son is different and you know it. You've seen him, right? He's loyal, brave, honourable, and I trust him with my life. Things should be resolved in a peaceful way, not according to Kildare's will. He wants revenge on people like Uther; I want peace."

"Kildare wants to live in freedom; so do I."

"Revenge is not the way to do so. When Arthur unites the lands and accepts magic..." Merlin stumbled, grabbing hold of the chair. He looked utterly drained but not about to give in. "We can all live in freedom once more."

"You sound so sure of who Arthur is, yet you are still only his servant."

"And his friend." Merlin said, his voice soft but clear. "Listen, Kildare's way is not the right way. I will never listen to what he tries to teach me. Kildare is using dark magic to hold Arthur and me against our will. These are not the actions of a peaceful person, and you know it. You can change this."

Vortigern shook his head vehemently. The Emrys of legend was a wise person, but the one in front of him - desperately trying to get his point across - was only a boy. Surely a boy couldn't know what was best and the teachings would turn him into the man they'd all been waiting for?

Then why did this boy sounds like an older soul… Wise…

This was Gaius' boy and, knowing Gaius, there should be no doubt they made the right choice in taking him away from Camelot. Yes, Gaius had been a friend, but in the end he was nothing more than a traitor. This was what Camelot and Uther did to a person. Friend against friend, brother against brother. He didn't want to remember that Gaius had also saved his life.

He had made a promise to Kildare - one he wanted to keep. Kildare hadn't always been like this; he'd been a good man. The tree was the real problem here. It corrupted Kildare, making him believe violence was the only way to overcome people like Uther.

Vortigern had tried to stop Kildare from visiting the tree, had done everything he could to help Kildare see other ways, peaceful ones. But the tree had the ability to make you addicted to its dark power. Kildare, unlike Emrys, had searched out the tree willingly. Because of it he hadn't lost his magic, but did lose other parts of himself - something that would probably lead to his death.

How could he turn his back on Kildare now? The man was - had been - a friend, someone he would follow to the ends of the earth. But now? It was damn hard to keep faith in him when it was the tree talking. It was just as hard as having to leave Gaius all those years ago. Gaius, the traitor who smuggled him out of Camelot. He was both angry and grateful for it. And now it was like he'd come full circle with Kildare and Emrys.

The tree may have pushed Emrys' magic back, but it was still there - he only had to find it. The tree had not corrupted him yet, and with its knowledge Emrys could learn and maybe even save Kildare in the process. If there were one person who could fight against the power of the tree of Idad, it would be Emrys. Letting him go would be the downfall of the druids, but more importantly, the downfall of Kildare.

Vortigern only wanted the best for both Kildare and Emrys, so he took the only option available to his own conscience. He sighed and captured Emrys' gaze. "There is no choice; you have to do what Kildare says. You are our only hope."

"If you do not let us go there will be no hope, either for our kin or Albion. Surely you don't want that?"

"I do not believe this to be true," Vortigern turned away from the young warlock. It was difficult to look the boy in the eye for long. Honest eyes full of hope of a better world... How naive was he? "I'm sorry, Emrys."

"Merlin." The boy let out a deep sigh, his shoulders sagging in weariness. "I'm sorry too."

* * *

How big was this old ruin?

The dimly-lit corridors seemed to go on forever. Arthur wished he would have paid more attention to Geoffrey of Monmouth's lessons; if he had, he would probably have known all about this place. Now he only knew this maze that felt like a dungeon - cold, damp, and infested with rat. There was light but he hadn't seen any torches aside from the one next to their cell. Maybe it was magic? Arthur didn't want to think about it too much. He had to be grateful it was there, lighting his journey to the outside world - at least he hoped he would get out.

When he almost stumbled over a couple of rats he let out a muted curse. He wondered if these druids already knew he was out of the cell and were playing a game with him? He felt like he was going in circles. Maybe he should leave a trail so he could make sure he wasn't?

The idea of being stuck down here forever made Arthur shiver while he turned another corner, almost walking into a wall. Another dead end. This was getting ridiculous. How long had he been wandering around, trying to find his way? He hadn't seen another person this entire time and it set him on edge. Still, he was a prince of Camelot; he would hold himself together for his and Merlin's sake. No sorcerer would get the better of him.

A small puddle of water got his attention and, thirst winning over the idea of rats bathing in it, he fell to his knees to scoop up as much as possible. When the coolness trickled down his throat he let out a contented sigh. Now all he needed was a loaf of bread - but that was probably too much to ask. The idea of fresh baked bread made his mouth water even more.

While he moved on he started thinking, the one thing he actually didn't want to do. Thinking made him go back to past events and Merlin being in pain. He hoped the physician was someone who could be trusted with his friend's health. It wasn't impossible but would certainly complicate things if he had to carry an unconscious Merlin out of here with angry druids on their trail.

Angry druids. It made him grin as he imagined them running, capes flying like bats from hell. The grin quickly faded when another couple of rats scurried out of the way, screeching. He'd always hated rats and made sure there were plenty of cats around the citadel to chase and eat them. The idea of rat stew suddenly made him queasy, though he was hungry enough at the moment to actually eat some. It reminded him of Merlin again and he stopped for a moment. He shouldn't be thinking too much, he really shouldn't. With a loud sigh, willing all these thoughts from his mind, he continued.

Steadily the endless corridors got lighter, or was it Arthur's imagination? There also seemed to be fewer rats, though he'd stopped counting them ten corners ago. Yes, there was indeed a slight slope upward where he walked. Maybe he was finally on the right path? Retracing his steps to find another way would almost be impossible. He was exhausted and needed to rest, so he hoped at least a little of his luck had returned.

Why would they lock them up so far from an entrance? It hadn't felt this long on the way in, but he had been blindfolded the whole time - all he really knew was they had descended some stairs.

Arthur slowed without having any idea why. He saw no reason to be more careful and alert than he'd already been, but his gut feeling told him there was something or someone around the next corner. You could call it a certain intuition he developed as a knight, though Merlin seemed to have tons of it, always alerting him even if there wasn't any apparent danger nearby. It pained Arthur to admit, but Merlin's funny feelings were accurate most of the time.

It may very well be the long-awaited exit around the corner - though this seemed unlikely; there was no increase in light to indicate an outside passage. It could mean the door was closed and guarded by druids?

Holding his breath he clenched his hands into tight fists and tiptoed toward the sharp turn. He pushed himself against the damp wall as best he could and peered around, not sure what to expect. First thing he saw was an opposite wall with a door. There wasn't any light to be seen through the cracks, so no outside door then. Damn! Still, there was no one in sight as he crossed the small alcove - which he should be thankful for.

Voices drifted through the door and Arthur held his breath for a moment, listening. If Kildare was inside this room he had it coming. With his ear pressed against the wood he tried to distinguish whom he was hearing. The door wasn't very thick so it only took him one concentrated moment before he could clearly hear a familiar voice.

Merlin, it was Merlin's voice. He was alive. A feeling of relief swelled up in his chest and he pushed down the immediate urge to bang in the door and give his friend a hug. He couldn't do that yet, he had to know the circumstances - who was in the room with Merlin? He kept his ear firmly pressed against the door.

The second voice also sounded like someone he should know; it had to be the physician who took Merlin from their cell. But were they alone in the room? What if there were a bunch of druid guards and he would burst in? They would surely defeat him with their foul magic. He had to come up with a plan and make absolutely certain Merlin and the older man were alone.

Concentrating wasn't easy. Arthur was exhausted and hungry and to focus on the voices felt like a task he almost couldn't overcome. That such a simple thing as listening in would make you this tired. It was ridiculous. Trying to keep his heavy head steady, he could only hear the two voices so why wasn't Merlin running out of the door already? Was he still hurt, or trying to gain the druid's trust? It would be typical of Merlin to try and make friends with the enemy. Damn it, even after they had submitted him to torture. He, Arthur Pendragon, wouldn't be so easy.

He was about to open the door and give the old physician a piece of his mind. Merlin might trust him, but it didn't mean the man was actually trustworthy. Yes, hearing Merlin's voice was the best thing that happened today, nonetheless this was a very dangerous situation. His only goal was to get out of this place. With Merlin.

The attack came out of nowhere and Arthur definitely wasn't prepared for it, even though he thought he would be. In the end he concluded it had been the damned hunger making him weak.

Kildare, the dark druid, appeared across from the alcove flanked by three of his guards. With one small flick of the man's hand Arthur was raised up into the air. The only noise leaving his mouth was a stunned gasp as an invisible choking hand pushed him up against the wall next to the door. Movement was impossible and his lips seemed to be plastered, no sound coming out, not even a small croak. He hated magic with every fibre of his being - or at least the people wielding it. Magic had taken Morgana, and now it was taking Merlin and himself.

"I think it's time for you to return to your cell, Arthur Pendragon." Kildare's voice was casual, calm even. Of course, this wasn't really surprising. He wasn't a threat to the man while the invisible force kept him pinned to the wall. Why couldn't these magical people fight a fair fight? It made Arthur suddenly wonder how his father had won the battle against magic during the Great Purge.

What frustrated Arthur to no end was the fact he'd come so close. Merlin was behind the door but he couldn't reach him - couldn't even call out - and here was Kildare, all collected and proud as if this were a game. Maybe it had been a trap after all, leaving the door unlocked only to catch him - to discourage him, maybe?

The the druid patted Arthur's cheek the way you would a child's, making him flinch. He sure as hell wanted to hurt the man, severely, but no matter how much he strained his muscles he stayed up against the wall. Damn sorcerers.

"You thought you could escape this place, correct?" The man drawled, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer him.

Kildare turned to face the guards. "Two of you will have to come with me, but you..." he pointed at the tallest of them, "take him back."

The man bowed and before Arthur could blink he was pushed off the wall and landed in waiting hands. It's only one guard, he told himself as his arm was painfully pulled behind his back. He could take him down, magic or no magic. Before the thought took full hold Kildare appeared in front of him once more, his face deadly serious.

"I do not know how you got out, but you will not try again. Neither will you try to hurt my friend here. If you do, your servant will suffer for it. Do I make myself clear?"

"You will suffer if you do not let us go," Arthur's mouth was still numb, but at least he could talk again. "My father will have your head for this."

Kildare wasn't impressed. "Where are my manners. Before taking the prince to his cell, give him a tour of this holy place - a place where we are safe from people like him and his father. It might open his eyes."

The druid holding him bowed once more. "I will certainly do this."

The way he said it made Arthur realise there would be no escape this time.

* * *

Merlin felt exhausted and hungry, even after the physician had given him some bread and water. He'd refused the tonic, breaking the flask by accident when he knocked it out of Vortigern's hand in a rush of panic. He knew he should make an effort to gain the man's trust. Find out more about Arthur. Find out about the darkness he felt inside; as if it was alive, clinging to his insides like mud.

He'd been so angry; if he had had the use of his magic he would probably have smashed everything to pieces. Who were they to take away his magic? Teaching him what, exactly?

His anger had transformed into a terrible worry for Arthur - who would be hungry as well, no doubt. He hoped his friend wouldn't do something rash, but he knew Arthur. The man could be as stubborn as a mule and very inventive when it came to escaping from hostile places.

His magic, normally making him feel warm and rushing through his veins, was cold now. Like there was a giant hole inside of him. A feeling of home sickness took hold so heavily he felt abandoned, alone. No matter how hard he tried, his magic stayed buried under a dark muddy carpet. It was more than frustrating; it scared him. He wouldn't be able to rescue Arthur; he was nothing more than a useless, skinny servant.

He wished there was something he could say or do which would persuade Vortigern to change his mind about the situation. He knew the physician wasn't a bad man, but he really believed in what they were doing. The man didn't want any harm to come to Merlin, but Kildare seemed to have a grip on Vortigern which couldn't be broken easily. That didn't mean Merlin would give up. Vortigern seemed conflicted; perhaps he'd be able to get through to him if he brought Gaius into the conversation.

Sitting on the edge of a chair near the active fireplace, Merlin watched Vortigern patiently work at making another tonic, but Merlin wasn't sure he would touch it even though it might actually help him. The old man had said there was no way for him to restore his own magic but Merlin didn't believe it at all. Kildare said the tree took it, but he felt this wasn't the whole truth. Vortigern knew more about this than he was saying and Merlin had to make him share soon; the empty feeling was making him sick.

"How do you know Gaius?"

Vortigern looked up for a moment and Merlin saw a mix of irritation and sadness in his eyes. Maybe the man simply didn't want to talk about it? Gaius had stayed loyal to King Uther, but had saved many of his kin during The Great Purge. Was Vortigern one of them?

"It's not important."

"It is to me." Merlin continued, not about to give up. "Gaius is like a father to me; he taught me so much. I don't want to think about never seeing him again. If we do not return home he will be terribly worried."

There was no obvious reaction to this when the man stopped stirring his tonic. "Here, drink this." Vortigern walked over and pushed a steaming cup inside his cold hands. "And don't throw it on the floor this time - it will make you feel better."

Before Merlin could thank him the door swung open and Kildare, flanked by two other druids, walked in. Merlin's blood froze and he stumbled to his feet in an instant. The cup would have smashed to the ground once more if Vortigern hadn't grabbed it. There was something about Kildare, and the urge to stay as far away from him as possible hit Merlin like a punch to the face. The odd thing was, it wasn't exactly fear but something else - a connection almost.

"Leave us, physician."

"You might need my assistance."

"Not this time."

"Kildare, you can't..."

"I can't what?" The man took one step toward the old physician. A threatening glance made Vortigern bow his head, speechless. The man might have been his friend once, but Merlin could feel there wasn't much left of this friendship. Kildare was too consumed by hatred and revenge. The pain on Vortigern's face told Merlin enough; He might still believe in a better world by wanting to teach him, Emrys, but he also hesitated.

"Nothing." The old man answered, seemingly defeated.

"Then leave us."

Vortigern left the room while the two guards positioned themselves to either side of Merlin. It made him wonder if Kildare were still afraid of him, even with his magic subdued like it was. He could still feel it, but it was just out of reach. Maybe this was what frightened Kildare so much? Maybe the man knew he could strike out against him if he so wished? Not that Merlin actually felt it at the moment; Concentrating on it wasn't doing him any good either.

The leader himself stood all high and mighty near the fireplace. His back turned towards him, in a way it should have been intimidating, but Merlin couldn't care less. He wouldn't become some puppet in this man's game. Blinking. he got a flash of the dark tree mixed with Kildare's features and it made him step back in surprise. It felt like the tree and the man were one.

His musings were interrupted when Kildare finally turned around to face him. "Now, Emrys, are you willing to listen to what I have to say?"

"I was, but after what you did to me, I don't think so."

"You don't want Arthur Pendragon to suffer any further, do you?"

"You have no intention of hurting him."

"No?"

"I don't even know if he's still alive."

"Oh, he is." Kildare was holding a small coin-like device in his hand. He waved it in the air with a flourish, a smile of victory playing on his lips. The man seemed to think he knew all the answers, knew what was best for everyone, and he was wrong - so wrong. "This is the essence of the tree of Idad, produced when when you were in its grasp. The essence was delivered to me in this eorðgráp to help you learn the true purpose of your destiny."

The guards locked Merlin's arms in a tight grip - not that he felt strong enough to fight at the moment. The constant battle with the darkness of the tree inside him, along with his subdued magic, was making him nauseous.

"I already know the purpose of my destiny," it came out of his mouth in a vicious snarl which even surprised himself, "but if you let Arthur go, I might consider listening to you."

"I do not think you know your destiny," Kildare mused,, ignoring the remark about Arthur, "But if it is true, you won't have much to learn. It is not up to me, but the essence of the tree. It is a very different but effective teacher; you'll see. It taught me well, so will it be with you."

Kildare came closer, the coin in his hand radiating the darkness of the tree. Merlin couldn't help but panic, but he wouldn't let Kildare see how much this was affecting him. He couldn't reach his magic and darkness enveloped him more and more with every step the druid took. Whatever he was planning with the coin, the essence of the tree, it was bad, really bad.

"You don't understand; why aren't you listening to me?" Merlin felt desperate. "I will listen to you, learn from you if you let Arthur Pendragon go. It's simple."

"I think it is time you listened to what is truly important, for you and for the future of Albion." Kildare stepped forward and pushed the coin flat against the skin behind his left ear.

A very sharp stabbing pain, like the one which had consumed him after the tree had grabbed him, raced through Merlin's head and the impact of it made his knees buckle. If those guards hadn't been holding him up he would have crashed to the floor.

His mind was invaded by thoughts and feelings not his own. Dark fog surrounded him and all he remembered was gasping for air when images started to penetrate his very soul. The images were like a dream, but he could feel it. It was so real...

An old woman stretched out her hand toward him while a Camelot guard dragged her away, leaving him standing there. A cry died on her lips when she was roughly pulled in the direction of the main square. Her eyes pleaded with him to do something, but he couldn't move. He stood there, frozen to the ground.

The image changed into that of Thomas Collins, dying at the hand of Uther Pendragon while his mother had to watch her only son die, a cry of revenge coming out of her mouth while Merlin just stood there and did nothing to prevent it. His feet were unable to take one step, his stomach clenched painfully, and his mind felt numb and uncooperative.

Another man, unknown to him, was standing on a pyre set ablaze by Camelot guards, their faces impassive and uncaring. Children were crying, houses torn down. A putrid smell of blood and ashes invaded Merlin's throat and mouth, he could taste it and it made him gag violently.

An inviting hand landed on his shoulder. He couldn't see who it belonged to but, as it pulled him up out of the chaos and destruction, he didn't care. It was a solid touch holding a promise of a better world, of beautiful magical places and peaceful times. He only had to listen, to learn.

The hand guided him through a forest to a secluded patch of grass where a beam of sunlight penetrated the forest leaves, shining onto someone lying there. A familiar someone. Arthur. His feet no longer frozen in place, he made his way toward the prince; his friend. Merlin sluggishly wondered why he was there, what he was doing.

When he bent down to speak to Arthur, he noticed the man's face was a bluish white - an unmoving pale face, pale blue eyes open but staring into nothing. The limbs of his armoured body twisted in a grotesque way, blood slowly dripping through armour and fabric. The stench of death was heavy and Merlin choked, his breath stuck, the blood draining from his face.

No, this couldn't be. Arthur was very much alive the last time he saw him. But Merlin couldn't remember when the last time was, and a cry of denial left his mouth. This couldn't be. The words replayed itself in his mind. This wasn't happening, this was just a nightmare.

"No!"

The dark druid appeared out of nowhere. His familiar features made Merlin flinch, even while he was still vaguely aware this could be nothing more than a dream. None of this was real, even though he could clearly feel the emotions and experience the pain. Stepping back, he lifted a finger at the man who seemed responsible.

"You; what have you done?"

"Dreams teach, Emrys, you of all men should know this." The dark druid, Kildare, sounded calm and friendly, and the voice seemed to ground him, but only for a moment.

"I already know what Uther does is wrong, but Arthur is a better man!" Merlin's voice took on a sharp edge, while his subdued magic was buzzing like a swarm of bees deep inside of him. If he could only grab hold of it, push it outwards, make this man see the truth of his destiny. "You do not know the weight of my destiny, and you are teaching me nothing..."

"You are wrong." The voice faded, and so did the man. His image was replaced by Camelot burning, people screaming and running. Gwen crying and Gaius... His friend and mentor was lying face up on the cobblestones of the courtyard, eyes open but unseeing.

"Gaius!" Merlin faltered for a moment, then ran as fast as he could toward the old man on the ground. When he grabbed Gaius' hands he already knew he was too late. There was nothing he could do, and the scream of denial which came straight from his heart was vibrating inside his ears.

Biting his lip he concentrated willing himself to wake up. Willing himself to stop this pain, to stop believing in the things which were happening. No more darkness; he had to believe in the light, in his magic - however deep it was buried. Gaius and Arthur were alive, and he was going back to them.

They were all he had to live for. His home, his destiny.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kildare!"

Vortigern carefully made his way across the roof of one of the two still standing towers of the ruin. It was dark, cold and the rain fell down, soaking his long green cloak. These cloaks might help against the cold, they did nothing to protect the body when it came to harsh weather. He should have grabbed his woollen coat before searching for Kildare. But he'd been too upset. Upset finding out what had happened to Merlin - one of the other druids had told him. News travelled fast in this place.

His voice had a shocked edge to it. Normally he felt very calm, thinking over his actions carefully and in the past he'd never been afraid to speak his mind. To make Kildare see his triumphs as well as his mistakes. It had always been like this. How long had he known the man? He couldn't remember, as it seemed he'd always been around while they had moved from camp to camp; finally ending up in this God forsaken ruin. Had he been calling it a holy place before? At the moment he was so angry, he couldn't even think straight. His friend was going too far. Was he still a friend?

He had to admit to himself, he was becoming afraid of Kildare. The change in his friend had run so deep, if he would go up against it, it would cost him dearly. It wouldn't even surprise him if he had to pay with his life. But what was his life worth if he wouldn't be able to do the right thing? If he never truly tried to make a difference in the world? Was he a coward all of a sudden?

Vortigern had called Gaius a coward many times, until the man had smuggled him out of Camelot. Their situations weren't so different at the moment. Gaius had to stay with Uther, but at least he had made the right choice in the end. Yes, the man could have done much more; but right now, so could he.

It had slowly become clear to him, musing over his earlier conversation with the boy. Kildare was wrong. His ways of teaching Merlin were getting way out of hand, and if he couldn't make him stop, the boy might actually die. And that would mean the end of the legend they all held so dear. Vortigern wasn't going to let it happen. Gaius, Camelot and Prince Arthur needed Emrys to live. They all did.

"My dear friend," Kildare turned around from gazing over the square, gazing at the tree being barely noticeable from up here in the darkness of the night. There was a weird dreamlike stare in his eyes, and Vortigern cursed this place for it. "What's on your mind?"

"It's not right," he started before his courage would disappear. He drew his cloak around him, shivering. "What you're doing to Emrys."

"Do you think I like doing this to him?"

Vortigern snapped his fingers, as if it would help to wake Kildare out of his stupor. He didn't care if his eyes were wide in anger, he didn't care if Kildare would notice. "Emrys is still young, he's not the warlock he's supposed to be, yet. He can't compete with you, and you know you might do more harm than good with your methods."

"It's the only way. He has to see the ways of Camelot and see our ways are better."

"Your ways?"

Kildare stayed calm, even though Vortigern could hear in his voice he was disappointed. "That's not fair. We agreed to this, Vortigern. You know I don't have a choice."

"The tree is consuming you. You're addicted to its essence and you know you are. The tree and you, you seem like one now. Don't let this happen to Emrys. You say this is all about teaching him. Isn't this also to help yourself?"

"I thought I could fight it." Kildare slowly admitted, and for a moment the way he talked reminded Vortigern about his friend from before the tree. The one he wanted back, desperately. "I was so arrogant to even think such a thing, I know this now."

Vortigern blinked, trying to find a hidden message inside this statement. Kildare the druid would certainly have thought it - Kildare under influence was an entirely other matter. He was getting confused and his anger crumbled into pieces. What if Kildare knew something he didn't? Was there any other reason for this madness? "So, you're not only doing this because you want to teach the boy, correct?"

"I think he might be able to set me free." Kildare turned around to face him. Really face him, and his eyes were clear and alive for a moment. "We seem to be connected Vortigern."

"Connected?"

"He can save us."

"How?"

"You disagree, but in fact he's stronger than any of us. If someone can fight the tree, it's him. And if he does find a way, than I can be saved as well. Isn't it what you always wanted?"

Of course it was what he wanted. At the moment it was all he wanted; next to building a safe world for them to live in. Maybe both dreams were still obtainable? But how on earth was it possible if Kildare kept submitting young Merlin to the essence of the tree? Was the warlock really strong enough to make a difference?

"I showed Emrys his beloved Camelot, that is all. It shouldn't be where he has to live." Kildare's voice changed slightly, getting this hard edge back. "Remember the times when we were living in our holy city, before it was destroyed by Uther?"

Yes, Vortigern remembered. A city of beauty and magic. A city of learning and hope. Until it all slipped through their fingers when the Great Purge started. Not many of their kind escaped. He had been in Camelot at the time for a meeting, but Kildare had seen their city fall. It had changed him forever. Broke him before he even came near the tree of Idad. "I do remember, yes."

"We were teaching the young, Vortigern." Kildare continued. "Like I do now. The tree lets us dream. Dreams teach and show us the way. Emrys just doesn't know it yet, but he will."

Vortigern didn't like where this was going. "You brought him back to the cell?"

"Yes."

"How is he?"

Kildare turned back to gaze over the square once more. "I can feel he's fighting the essence of the tree every step of the way." He almost sounded satisfied, and Vortigern felt shivers run down his spine. It felt like his old friend had two personalities - the tree was trying to keep hold of one, while Vortigern was fighting for the other. He didn't have to fight alone anymore though. It was all together possible Emrys really was their saviour.

"If you ruin him like this, he will never be able to help you."

"He'll live."

"Maybe, but what about you if he doesn't?"

"Emrys and I will have a long talk when he has recovered."

"When the tree has consumed him you mean." Vortigern had made up his mind. He would do anything possible to save Kildare, and this meant he had to save Emrys or it would be too late and who knew what would happen then. "I need to see him, make sure he'll be all right."

"Yes, you do that," Kildare mused. "You are a good friend to me, Vortigern. A good friend indeed."

* * *

Arthur stumbled - almost falling flat on his face back into the cold cell when the tall silent druid finally released him. He locked the cell door and was gone before Arthur could find his balance. Them disappearing like that, it wasn't natural; it was eerie. So much for his great escape. He should have known it wasn't easy trying to trick a bunch of arrogant sorcerers. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice, as he was certain he would get another chance.

The man had taken him on a grand tour of the old ruins before returning him to the cell. As if they really wanted to discourage him. Make certain he wouldn't think of escape again, as this place - even though it was a ruin, was a fortress. Arthur had to admit, he did feel slightly defeated, but it didn't mean he was ready to give up. There had to be a nearby way out of here, even though it hadn't made itself presentable to him, yet. They certainly hadn't taken it this time. If their walk would have taken any longer he would have died of boredom and hunger.

He gulped, his breath stuck in his throat when he realised he wasn't alone. The figure of a man with a blue shirt and red neckerchief sprawled on the ground made him gasp. "Merlin!" How the hell had he gotten here so fast? Had Arthur's Meden tour taken this long, or was there really a nearby way to this cell from the room where he'd heard Merlin's voice? It had to be.

The young man was unconscious again and his body jerked up and down, while moans mixed with half bitten off cries started to fill the silence of the dungeon. What in the world had the old man done to him? Arthur could have sworn his friend sounded alright when he'd listened at that door.

"Merlin?" Arthur was on his knees in a heartbeat, relieved the guard didn't attach him to the wall this time, so he could see to his friend. Deep down inside he already knew there wasn't much more he could do than offer some comfort. The old physician had promised to heal Merlin, but it seemed as if his friend's condition had gotten worse. So much for trusting a sorcerer.

What was going on around here went way above his knowledge of the druids, of dark magic and Arthur admitted to himself he was terrified he would lose Merlin. The thrill of the escape was gone and he felt bone tired, but it was nothing compared to his fear for Merlin.

He grabbed a pale flaying hand in his and squeezed it in the hopes Merlin would somehow notice he was there. Meanwhile he placed his other hand carefully on Merlin's cheek, wondering if he should try and slap it to at least wake him up from what seemed to be a terrible nightmare.

The heat radiating from Merlin's face flowed into Arthur's hand, making him pull it back in surprise and wonder. This was not just the heat from having a fever, but there was something else, a slight tingling sensation making its way through his fingers. It felt like putting a woollen shirt over your head on a cold day, when hairs would stand up. In the dimness of a room it looked like sparkling lightning bolts, dancing.

Arthur snapped his fingers to get rid of the feeling, but his fingers felt numb so he shook his hand a couple of times. Touching Merlin's face shouldn't elicit this kind of reaction, and Arthur became increasingly worried about the magic tree again. What on Earth did these druids do to his friend? Why weren't they coming for him instead? Why choose someone weaker, like Merlin? Were they this cowardly?

Arthur didn't get their motivations. They hadn't killed them and they still hadn't mentioned his ransom. But if they had, would they have let him know in the first place?

A loud groan coming from Merlin's partly opened mouth snapped him out of his thoughts instantly. The man's head was starting to move from left to right, like he was denying something with immense intensity. If this continued he would hurt himself and Arthur was not going to let it happen. To hell with the numbness in his fingers, it was time for action.

He sucked in a gulp of air and lay both his hands to the side of Merlin's head, steadying it. The tingling in his fingers; this time of both hands, intensified and he let out a sharp gasp. One hand had brushed against something small behind Merlin's left ear. It was hard to see with the young man's thick unruly mop of hair falling over it.

He gaped at it for a moment, whatever it was. It had the size of a small coin and in its centre there was a piece of glass shaped into a teardrop. Inside this glass a black moving substance was producing swirling wisps of smoke.

When he touched it with the tip of his finger, Merlin let out a cry of agony followed by a small whimper like in despair while the younger man's body folded in on itself, his head moving down. It would certainly have hit the floor if Arthur wouldn't have been there to prevent it.

Bleary blue eyes opened just a slit and seemed to recognise him instantly. Gazing up at him in a mixture of fear and relief, but determination as well. Merlin was awake, but Arthur wasn't too certain if this was a good thing.

"Merlin, can you hear me? Talk to me."

"Arth... You're, alive." It was barely a whisper, but it warmed Arthur's heart.

"Of course I am, what makes you think I wasn't?"

Before Merlin could respond - and Arthur could see he was trying as he was parting his lips, another spasm wracked his body. The hands of his friend reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and he could actually hear Merlin's teeth grinding together, his eyes tightly shut but most definitely fully awake now.

Arthur felt dread climbing up his spine. "Come on you idiot, fight this."

"You... fight this." Came the response between clenched teeth.

Arthur knew it had something to do with the coin and knew he had to get it off. But even brushing against it made Merlin react so violently, all he could do was hold his friend in a firm grasp, letting him know he wasn't alone. Damn, he felt useless, totally utterly useless to help Merlin. And this fact tore at him in a way he had never experienced before. He was so scared and angry he could barely focus on what needed to be done.

"Arth...ur." Merlin whispered and Arthur could see he did his best not to give into the pain. Merlin was a brave and loyal man. Probably braver than Arthur himself, although he would never admit this thought to anyone. Brave, loyal and an idiot.

"It... it hurts."

"It's that round thing behind your ear, right?"

"Yes."

"I can't get it off."

"Please, try... again..."

Merlin wasn't a person to plead, with anyone about anything, so he definitely was experiencing agony by this blasted round coin-thing. Maybe if he could just pull it off in one go? But what would it do and would he do more harm than good? This was something beyond his knowledge. Something to do with magic. The last thing he associated with Merlin was dark magic and the idea alone made him suddenly feel a bit hysterical. Again he wondered about the druids and their motivations. He was missing something here but he had no idea what it was.

"Merlin, I don't know... I don't know what to do." Arthur couldn't help but admit the truth. He had to stay strong for Merlin's sake, but this was so out of his league he felt tears of anger coming to his eyes. He blinked to get rid of them.

"But I do..."

A firm voice penetrated Arthur's senses, and gazing into the light of an approaching torch he could see the old physician's face. The man walked cautiously into their cell, his grey hair and cloak were dripping wet as if he'd been outside. He was alone.

It took all of Arthur's restraint not to jump up and grab the man's throat, but he couldn't leave Merlin's side. His friend was holding on to his arm, gasping for air that didn't want to come. Was this the time and place to trust the old man? Arthur didn't want to, but it sure as hell looked like he didn't have a choice. But if the man had inflicted this pain in the first place, why would he be so willing to help? Maybe it hadn't been him but Kildare, or the tree? Arthur looked up at him, trying to keep the hostile look from his eyes. It wouldn't do Merlin any good.

"Have you done this?" Arthur demanded.

"No, Kildare did, but I might be able to help him."

"And why would I trust you?"

The physician looked shocked. Arthur hadn't seen this before. The last time they met the man had been very calm and collected, but the idea of hurting Merlin didn't seem to sit very well with him. Was the man having a change of heart all of a sudden?

He had talked to Merlin before, Arthur had heard them through the door. Maybe this had something to do with it? No one in his right mind would ever think of harming his servant. He was friendly with everyone, even the most cranky people like Audrey from the kitchens. They all adored him, even though Arthur couldn't exactly tell why. He only knew Merlin had this effect on people. Maybe with this man as well? What was his name again?

"My name is Vortigern." The man said, almost making Arthur jump in surprise.

"You can read thoughts now?"

"No, it was the way you looked at me, wondering," Vortigern provided, taking one step closer to him and Merlin. "And to keep things short, Kildare's wrong but it's not his fault entirely."

"I don't care right now - you said you can help Merlin?"

"Maybe, yes."

"That's helpful."

"I know a spell to ease the effects of the eorðgráp."

"Eoro what?"

"The coin contains the essence of the tree." With an impatient glare which silenced Arthur immediately, Vortigern continued. "I also have to examine it, to see if it can be removed."

"I already tried, it's not working." Arthur tried to keep his voice from sounding frantic, and in fact he was over being frantic. He was way beyond it.

It's designed that way or anyone could just remove it, couldn't they." Vortigern stated.

Arthur wasn't in the mood for smart remarks and glared at the older man in a way he would normally reserve for his knights or Merlin. He suddenly didn't care if he needed the man to get out of this place or not. He would not allow him to hurt Merlin again. "But you'll hurt Merlin if you try."

His gaze hadn't been focused on Merlin, deliberately. He couldn't; wouldn't falter or it meant they would be lost. If so, Merlin and he would stay a pawn in a game he wasn't intent on playing any longer. This had to stop, right here, right now. This wasn't about ransom anymore, this was way beyond it. Some dark magical game at play and there was only one way out. Why anyone would even want to infest Merlin with some ancient dark magic was beyond Arthur. His servant was as far removed from magic as possible.

Merlin had seemed to put his trust in the old physician and, because it was Merlin's life on the line, Arthur felt he had no choice but to go along with his trusting friend. But he didn't have to like it, and would keep his eye out for any abnormal behaviour. It brought him back to his earlier question. Why was the man willingly helping them all of a sudden?

Arthur hated feeling choiceless as much as he hated his helpless state. He hated not having a solid plan of action. He always needed time to think things through thoroughly, but there wasn't any time. Not when there were dozens of druids around who would try to stop them. If Vortigern had a plan, Arthur would listen to it.

He quickly caught Merlin's exhausted gaze. There was poorly concealed fear in those eyes, but also that glint of fierce determination again. He seemed more ready than Arthur to give it a try.

"All right, do whatever you need to do," Merlin muttered and broke their eye contact, focusing on Vortigern. "I know Gaius would approve."

"Gaius?" Arthur raised his brow. Did Vortigern know Gaius?

The physician gave them both a wan smile but didn't answer the question; like he was already apologizing for what was about to happen. Oh yes, Arthur would keep his eyes on this man. He wouldn't let him out of his sight.

"I cannot be certain what will happen, how it will react or lash out."

Merlin bit his lower lip, pain still clearly written all over his face. "It's not like I have a choice."

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Before I start - here." Vortigern pulled a dry piece of bread from his cloak. He handed it to Arthur without taking his eyes off Merlin. "You might need all of your strength for the plan to work and I don't know if they brought you any food."

Arthur was clearly suspicious; Merlin knew that look.

"It's not poisoned." Vortigern assured.

"I wasn't thinking it." Arthur took a bite and a sigh escaped him while he tried to talk with his mouth still full. "You hab a pwan?"

There was no answer, and Merlin knew what that did to Arthur. The prince of Camelot, always planning every detail of every trip - of everything, in fact. He didn't want to look at Arthur for too long because he almost couldn't stand the glint of fear in his eyes. Of course his friend was there for him, would help him, but this was beyond their knowledge. What could Merlin do without jeopardizing his own safety? Arthur could not find out about his magic; not now. It wasn't the right time. Was there ever a right time?

The darkness inside of him, forcefully throwing images into his mind, kept pulsing. One moment he was able to fight it, the next its stabs of pain made him want to scream. If Vortigern could lessen the effects for a longer period of time, he might be able to beat it. Though, with his magic blocked, he couldn't be certain - and yes, he was afraid as well.

The images shown to him had been very clear and when he had opened his eyes to see a very alive Arthur he'd almost cried in relief. The tree and Kildare were definitely trying to convince him to walk away from his life in Camelot. Kildare, who was very much a part of the tree's dark magic. The nightmares made him realise the man was connected to him. Kildare may look harsh and unrelenting, but he wasn't - he was afraid, like him. Merlin had felt it clearly.

"Emrys, I need your help with this."

Vortigern's voice floated into Merlin's head, soft but clear, and he looked up at him in shock only to realise it was inside his head and Arthur couldn't have heard it. He would have to help him? How could he with his magic suppressed? What if the images came back with a vengeance as they had done when Arthur had touched the device? Merlin had never felt pain like it before; only Arthur's voice had kept him grounded.

"I am going to cast the spell; to try and lower the effects, first." Vortigern said it out loud and squeezed Merlin's shoulder in support.

"Do it." Arthur grumbled, holding on to him as if he were afraid letting go would mean losing him. It warmed him inside, knowing the prince cared for him even though he didn't always show it. They would probably never speak of it again when they returned home.

Home. It seemed so far away now; but it was home. No dreams or images would ever convince him otherwise.

Vortigern lay his cool hand on Merlin's head, being careful not to touch the device behind his ear. What was its name again? Eorðgráp? Merlin racked his exhausted brain to find the meaning of the word. Maybe he should ask Vortigern about it when it was finally removed...

"Shhhh." Vortigern admonished, the spell fluidly leaving his lips. "Þurhhæle angsumnes."

The immediate relief the spell should evoke - and Merlin knew all about healing spells - didn't come, but there was a slight difference in the dark substance. It was as if the images and pain were stepping backwards, hiding amongst the shadows in his mind. He let out a deep breath of air, deep enough that his whole body moved, and he could hear Arthur's voice from far away.

"What is happening, druid?"

Merlin wanted to tell him it was alright, but then his friend would start asking more questions. He didn't have the strength to answer regardless. Like Vortigern he stayed silent and allowed himself to sink back onto Arthur's lap.

"Merlin?" The prince asked, sounding anxious but much closer.

"Don't... worry." Merlin's voice slurred a little as if he had drunk too much cider and the notion alone made him giggle for some reason, which made Arthur gaze down at him in confusion. This made him giggle even more.

"I think the spell had some effect." Vortigern said.

"You don't say." Arthur shook his head, the tension in his stance falling away. It wasn't as if he would trust Vortigern instantly, but it was a start. Merlin felt grateful the prince could be this open minded when his father wasn't watching him.

"Alright, I will try and remove the eorðgráp now," Vortigern said, bending over and feeling Merlin's pulse. "We need to bind your hands so you don't move."

"Can't we just knock him out?" Arthur asked very seriously, making Merlin frown.

"Knock me out. Are you insane?"

"I would say 'practical'," Arthur countered. "And that is no way to speak to a prince."

"A practically mad prince."

"We can't knock him out," Vortigern stated. "Merlin needs to stay conscious in order for this to work." In Merlin's head he spoke again. "You can't help me when you are unconscious, Emrys."

Merlin let out a sigh full of tension and anxiety. He would do his best, but seriously doubted he would be able to do anything at all. "I don't think I can help." Even though it was hard to project the words, he could see on Vortigern's face that he understood. The old man smiled.

"Is this another... magical procedure?" Arthur asked, voice full with suspicion that made Merlin's stomach drop in a painful manner. Letting Vortigern perform a spell on Merlin in front of him must have been very difficult already; maybe this was one step too far?

"This can only be fought with magic." Vortigern replied.

Merlin could see Arthur was considering these words, his eyes intent. "Why would anyone want to do this to Merlin to begin with?"

Ah, there it was, the question Merlin had been dreading. His eyes met Vortigern's. "He can't know who I really am. Not now." Merlin frantically told the old man in silence.

The physician gazed down at him curiously. "Why not? He's your friend."

"I need to be by his side to protect him. If he finds out about my magic, I can't stay. He would be forced to make a choice, and I don't want to put him in that position."

"You have thought this over, have you?" Vortigern nodded, letting him know his secret was safe before turning to Arthur.

"I think Kildare did this to Merlin to keep you subdued. This way he knows you won't do anything foolish, or more harm will come to Merlin."

"Well, he's wrong."

"Yes, I can see that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Arthur?" Merlin blinked at the prince, knowing it was time to stop talking and move on. Vortigern's spell to subdue some of the effects of the coin wouldn't last long. He already felt himself slipping back into that painful dreamlike state again.

"Merlin?"

"Be nice."

"I'm always nice."

Merlin tried a smile and wanted to make another remark, but he felt too exhausted. However strange and frightening, he could handle the fact his magic was suppressed - but the coin, with the essence of the tree and Kildare himself, had almost broken his spirit. It had attacked his inner core; his very soul had been laid bare. His magic was buried too deep inside of him to withstand the coin. It definitely had to come off.

He had sensed this darkness, the essence of the tree, when he'd first seen Kildare and he couldn't understand why someone would choose to become part of this dark magic willingly. For Kildare there was no going back, even though it seemed as if he believed there was. It made Merlin sad in a way.

"We should continue," Vortigern said, taking the ropes still hanging on the wall in both his hands. "I'm sorry we have to bind you."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is." Vortigern said quietly, "I should have stopped Kildare."

"You're helping now."

Merlin could see Arthur's conflicted feelings very clearly; they were written all over the man's face as Merlin sat back against the cold stone wall and let them tie the ropes around his wrists. Vortigern was right; this way he wouldn't be a danger to himself or them. It made his stomach clench; he really didn't want to hurt anyone if he could prevent it.

"Merlin, I want you to concentrate on your magic." Vortigern's voice was a lot clearer inside his head all of a sudden, startling him a bit. Did this mean his magic had fought its way back to the surface? Merlin hoped this was the case.

"You know I can't use it." Emotions were bubbling up again; it was almost impossible to stay calm. Why would the man believe he could use his magic anyway?

"But it's still there."

"Yes, and you knew?" He couldn't keep the accusation out of the words forming in his mind. Vortigern had lied to him. Had told him he had lost his magic instead of it being subdued. What had they been thinking - that he wouldn't find out the truth? It made Merlin wonder if they truly didn't know about his ability to feel the connection. Maybe he shouldn't? He wasn't just a sorcerer, after all; he was a warlock.

"I'm sorry." Vortigern's apologies sounded sincere when he looked him straight in the eyes.

"I can get it back, right?"

"Let us try and remove the eorðgráp first."

"Tell me."

Vortigern just looked at him as if in doubt. Maybe he didn't even know the answer? No, that couldn't be right. If they wanted to teach him they would have to allow him to regain his magic at some point, wouldn't they?

"Will you get started, or are you going to gaze at each other all day long?" It was Arthur's voice and it made them both look guilty, though this couldn't be seen by the prince.

Before Merlin had time to ask any more of his pressing questions, Vortigern lay his hand on Merlin's neck, not far from the coin but not yet touching it. What was he...

"Líesinge"

The feeling of drowning washed over Merlin as soon as the spell was released. His throat was closing and he opened his mouth in a desperate attempt to find some air. It felt as if icy cold water bubbled up inside his mouth, lungs, and head; flooding the tiny spark of repressed magic as if to destroy it permanently. It felt like a last effort to stop the release of the coin, and as Merlin concentrated to stay calm he felt a surge of panic. Not his own panic, but someone- something else. Was it the tree showing its true heart?

He couldn't help the anguished cry leaving his lips as the panic took hold of his body, and no matter how he tried to stop it his body spasmed as if it were coming apart. His arms were shaking and the ropes holding them cut into his wrists. He pounded his head against the wall. What the hell was Vortigern doing, he needed this thing off now!

His head was about to explode and he heard Arthur's frantic call of his name. Arthur, who would do anything possible to get them out of here safe and well; to get them back home where Merlin could continue as his servant - something he wanted to do with all his heart. If he could just...

Arthur's hands pressed firmly against his cheeks, keeping his head from hitting the wall. Warmth spread from his skin and Merlin found the strength to look at his friend. Letting out a deep sigh he felt himself calm down. The darkness boiled in anger but didn't get a full hold. He could hear people screaming, but it was very far away.

Then there was a pulling sensation on his neck and lights danced in front of his eyes. He would have fainted if there hadn't been a tiny spark of magic reaching his heart. He knew the coin - the eorðgráp - was gone.

* * *

Arthur held on to Merlin's head with both hands. There might be little he could do about the removal of the coin, but he could prevent his friend's head from hitting the wall. When Merlin had gazed up to him he could feel the man's strength. Merlin had always been strong, he knew, but this was an ordeal beyond Arthur's comprehension.

"Well?" He asked Vortigern, knowing he probably shouldn't interrupt the old man's concentrated state. The physician was sitting on his haunches with his hand on Merlin's neck, muttering words Arthur didn't recognise. He had heard the spell to lessen its effects, but this was something different.

"Let go of him," the physician suddenly said, reaching for the coin. "Now!"

Arthur let go instantly.

The man grabbed the coin and was blown backwards with so much force it took all of Arthur's strength to keep them both on their feet. Vortigern uttered no sound when he lost his balance, grabbing hold of Arthur's shirt, and they ended up on the floor together. The old man landed on top of him, a heavy weight pushing down on Arthur's chest. He felt himself gasp, not only because of this but also because he feared the coin could have killed the physician. He had to make certain the man - and Merlin of course - was alright. If Vortigern were to die or was dead already he had no idea how to get them out of here.

Arthur carefully rolled the man to the side before getting up on his knees with dread in his stomach. From the corner of his eye he saw Merlin was conscious. He would have checked his friend first, but as Merlin seemed to be alright his priority was the physician.

The man's face was as pale as a sheet, his lips a tinge of blue. No, he couldn't be dead. Arthur held his hand near the man's lips willing him to breathe, to give a sign of life. He could feel Merlin's eyes on them.

"Is he..."

"No, wait a moment."

The heavy silence of the moment was overwhelming, and then a tiny wisp of air touched the back of his hand. Thank God the man was alive.

Vortigern had just risked his own life to save Merlin - Arthur's doubts about him were slowly ebbing away. He let out a relieved sigh and turned to find Merlin's fearful gaze locked with his. "He's alive."

At the same moment Vortigern started coughing, and watery eyes searched his. There was confusion in the man's gaze, but only for a moment. A smile was slowly appearing on his wrinkled face as he held something up between his thumb and finger in triumph. It was the coin.

There was a pair of audible sighs to be heard in the quiet of the dungeons before silence came over them. Arthur was the first to jump to his feet.

"I guess it's safe to untie you, Merlin."

"I guess it is."

"Unless you'd like to stay in this position for a while longer?"

"Why would I like that?"

"It might keep you out of trouble." Arthur couldn't help but grin at his own remark.

"You're hilarious, Sire." Merlin muttered, but there was a twinkle in his eyes.

Arthur pulled away the ropes binding Merlin's wrists. He couldn't help a wince of sympathy when he saw the angry red marks left behind. His gaze fell on his own wrists, still red and covered in dried blood. It just wasn't their day - or had it been weeks? Now that the coin was off all Arthur wanted to do was get the hell out of this place. Still, Merlin looked as if he were about to fall over when he was released from the wall. Arthur quickly raised his arm to prevent it from happening.

Even Vortigern, slowly getting to his knees, looked like death warmed up. He still held the coin firmly in his fist, a look of pain in his eyes. Was the coin hurting him too? It was a possibility Arthur hadn't thought about. But before he could ask the physician looked Merlin straight in the eyes.

"Well?"

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment, his face scrunched up in concentration. "It's still there, the darkness, but it can't seem to get a complete hold. The invading images have stopped."

"Good." Vortigern rubbed shaky hands over his face.

"What do you mean, 'good'? He's still possessed by dangerous magic, isn't he?" Arthur couldn't help but feel upset. Yes the physician had removed the coin, but it was clear this didn't mean Merlin was healed. It made him nauseated all over again. What if the old man didn't know what to do next? He couldn't bring Merlin to Camelot knowing he was possessed by dark magic; his father wouldn't understand. They had to do something.

"It's more of a dark substance, an entity of sorts."

"Magic, entities, who cares? We need to get it out of him." Arthur could see Vortigern was thinking hard. "Any ideas?"

"Wait a moment..."

Arthur felt even more upset. "Why in the world should we..."

Merlin pulled his sleeve and made shushing motions with his eyes and mouth. What was going on now? Arthur blinked, gazing from Merlin back to Vortigern. The old man's eyes were glazing over, a milky substance obscured the colour of the pupils. "What the hell is that?"

"I think he's going into a trance; I think it's the eorðgráp in his hand."

"The coin's doing this?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"Should I be?"

"Merlin, this is not..."

"Shhh, he's speaking."

It was definitely Vortigern's voice but it sounded strained, as if he were trying to push through some barrier to bring across what he had to say.

"Kildare and Merlin are as one. They are connected to the tree. Merlin has a different reaction to the darkness; he is stronger, more able to withstand its power and influence." The man blinked hard a couple of times before the coin slipped from his grasp and landed with a soft tinkle on the floor. When he looked at Arthur his eyes were clear.

"What happened?" Arthur knew he should give the man a couple of moments to compose himself, but if they were in any danger from the fallen coin he had to know. "Did the coin do this to you?"

"It's the essence of the tree - I had to fight its power and can't hold the eorðgráp for long; it's too painful." Vortigern gasped, obviously still in shock. "It gave me a brief insight into its purpose."

"What purpose?"

Vortigern didn't answer. He gaped at Merlin, making Arthur uncomfortable. Did this have something to do with Merlin as well - Merlin being stronger and more able to withstand it? This wasn't even possible; how could his often-goofy friend be strong enough to fight a dark entity? No way could any ordinary person fight it.

The physician turned to him with urgency in his eyes.

"We have to completely destroy it; destroy the eorðgráp. "

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arthur was taken aback by the pressing tone in Vortigern's voice. The man's intense stare focused on him, as if he had the answers. He wasn't a sorcerer and neither was Merlin. If there was any answer to be found it was Vortigern himself who had to find it. Of course they had to destroy the eoro coin, he could have figured this out himself. If that would heal Merlin, he would gladly do so.

Merlin. He could see his friend was trying to focus on the two of them, but every now and then his eyelids would drop. He clearly wasn't alright, this much was certain. It made Arthur want to hurt something; someone. "So, we have to destroy the coin," Arthur didn't ask, he stated a fact. "Will this heal Merlin?

"Probably." Vortigern swallowed, as if he wasn't totally sure of it.

"Oh, easy. Find me a stone or even better, a sword and I'll smash it to pieces."

"It's not that simple. It can only be destroyed one way."

Damn! Arthur could pretend he saw it coming but he hadn't. Why was it never easy, why couldn't they just smash the thing, cut the tree and be out of here? But no, there had to be some complicated magical way to do this of course. "Don't keep us waiting." He waved his arms in the air in irritation.

"It can only be destroyed by Merlin."

Arthur knew he was gaping at the man, but he didn't care. Hadn't he just acknowledged to himself there was no way Merlin could fight this magical entity? He waited for a reaction from Merlin himself but there was total silence for a moment while he gazed at his friend who did his best to avoid his eyes. Did Merlin know more about this? Could Vortigern be right?

"But Merlin. He's just Merlin."

"Yes, Arthur he is. But as I told you before, the tree has awoken something inside of him."

"Ah, so it is something magical?"

"Like I said before; the tree and its essence is more like an entity."

"Why don't you just call it magic, old man." Arthur was sick of Vortigern talking around in circles, probably afraid the real situation would upset a prince of Camelot. "You said so before - this can only be fought by magic.

"Magic then." Vortigern let out a deep sigh, as if speaking took too much energy.

The panicked look in Merlin's eyes made Arthur realise his friend was freaking out. Just the idea of having magic must be devastating to him. It was hard to grasp for Arthur as it was, but to actually get invested by something so dangerous? These druids had done this to him, it wasn't his own fault. He had to reassure Merlin everything was going to be fine. His friend needed him to get better even though he knew there wasn't much he could do himself.

Arthur kept holding Merlin's fearful glance. "So, there is a way to undo this. Undo the magic."

"Dark magic."

"Magic is always dark."

"You are wrong about that, Arthur Pendragon."

"Then tell me, physician, is Merlin looking happy right now?"

"Arthur." Merlin waved it away, definitely uncomfortable with the whole 'magic' conversation. Arthur couldn't blame him. There was something untouchable about magic, something he couldn't see or fight and it made him insecure. And a Pendragon didn't like feeling insecure. He was trying to stay strong here, for all their sakes, especially Merlin's.

Vortigern tried to stand up but needed Arthur's assistance to do so. Holding the man up by his arm Arthur realised just how fragile he looked all of a sudden. "Merlin might find a way to destroy the entity entirely and heal himself when he drinks from the Holy well of Manswal."

"A holy well?" Arthur let go of Vortigern's arm and - while the man steadied himself against the wall - he couldn't help but guffaw; until he realised the physician was serious.

"Let me tell you about the Holy well of Manswal," Vortigern ignored his outburst of laughter with a raised brow. "It is said this well - in the most sacred part of the Darkling woods, has healing powers. Whoever drinks from the water will find what they have lost."

"There is no well in the Darkling woods." Arthur was practically raised in those woods and he liked to believe he knew every inch of the land. If there was some magical well, he would have known. His father would have known.

"It can only be found by those with magic."

"But then, how can I..." Merlin didn't finish his question. His eyes were darting between them as if he was afraid of Arthur's reaction. As if it was his fault. When Vortigern lay a hand on the young man's arm he relaxed, slightly.

"We should discuss the reality of this well later." Arthur wasn't convinced, at all. But they had wasted enough time already. He had no idea of time, but what if Kildare or the other druids were starting to miss Vortigern? He eyed the corridor, expecting to be disturbed any moment.

"If it heals Merlin, what would you say?"

Arthur didn't have to think about it. If there was anything in the Darkling woods that was able to do this, he'd be the first in line to try. It wasn't an option to bring Merlin back to Camelot while he was invested with dark magic. His father would have his head. Or Merlin's. "I'd say, it's worth the trip."

"Good." Vortigern sank down next to Merlin, and as if the situation wasn't urgent enough as it was he turned to the young man. "It was our initial plan; to heal you like this after the teachings. If you drink from the well, you should be able to destroy the eorðgráp. Kildare believes in you."

"Kildare?"

"He's not a bad man."

"You could have fooled me." Arthur commented, "but before you get all comfortable, we should get out of here before the man comes to visit. You were planning to help us out of here, right?"

"Yes, I was. Although there is one thing..." Vortigern's gaze landed on the coin still lying on the floor, not far from Arthur's boots. The urge to step on it was huge, but of course it wouldn't do him any good. He suddenly doubted if he could get close enough to actually destroy it. And if neither Merlin or Vortigern would be able to hold it, how would they...

"We won't be able to carry the eoro grap, correct?" Arthur asked, seeing the major flaw in their plan. How in the world would they be able to reach the holy well with it?

"Eorðgráp." Merlin, rubbing his wrists, piped in.

"Merlin, please."

"Shut up?"

It was good to hear Merlin's humour returning, but Arthur wasn't in the mood. He knew his friend only did this to lighten up the mood and probably to let him know he was alright. This time it was far from effective because he wasn't. It made Arthur feel more tense. "So, how are we going to get it there?"

"I know someone who is able to carry it." Vortigern answered solemnly.

"Do I even want to know who it is?"

"Kildare."

"Of course." Arthur closed his eyes in despair.

* * *

Merlin was fully aware he had almost given away his secret, asking Vortigern out loud how he would be able to find the Holy well of Manswal if his magic was still suppressed. The physician seemed to have a lot of faith in him. In being able to defeat the essence of the tree now that the eorðgráp had been removed. Faith that he would be able to find the well, even though he'd never heard anyone speak of it before. Not even Gaius.

Rubbing his wrists to ease both physical as mental pain, he tried his best to stay alert. Yes, the darkness was still inside of him, but its hold had lessened. It didn't mean he could reach his magic.

Vortigern had reassured him, speaking to him inside his head once more, the Holy well of Manswal would be able to help him to regain it. Regain what had been lost, and heal him. Arthur of course had no idea he had lost his magic, thinking the tree had given him magical powers instead. Vortigern was playing a dangerous game. What if Arthur would find out the truth?

At the moment, the prince was too busy getting angry with the change in events. Merlin knew there was no choice, Kildare was connected to him and the tree. He had to come along. Not just to carry the eorðgráp, but the well would be his only hope to heal as well. No matter what the man had done to him, he'd been under influence of the tree.

Arthur's face was scrunched up in anger as he turned away to face Vortigern's calm demeanour. "We are so not going to take him along. After what he did. You must be insane old man."

"You want Merlin to make a full recovery, correct?"

"You know I do."

"Arthur," Merlin felt so unbelievably drained, even uttering the name of his friend out loud ate away at his left over energy. "I know how you feel, but it's the only way."

"What if the damned magical tree were to be cut down?"Arthur asked, still facing Vortigern as if he was too angry, or maybe too emotional to face Merlin.

"Not possible." Vortigern looked shocked, "and even if it was, it would destroy Merlin."

"And Kildare."

"Yes."

Arthur started to pace, a nervous glance occasionally thrown Merlin's way as the prince kept an eye on the door as if he expected Kildare to jump in at any given moment. It was silent in the room, except for Arthur's footsteps. Merlin realised he was holding his breath, and Vortigern seemed to be doing the same. They were waiting for what Arthur would decide, although Merlin knew what had to be done, and so did his friend. He wished they had more time to think things over, but it was getting harder to concentrate. They would have to leave soon.

Focussing on Vortigern might help him pull away from the darkness. He had to stay away from it even though it flitted against his mind now and again like tentacles of mud. Voices tried to reach his awareness, images ready to assault him. "Vortigern, please tell me about the well of Manswal." He reached out with his mind, but it was hard.

"Are you alright, Emrys?"

"Just tell me, I need to know."

Vortigern's silent gaze kept following Arthur, but his calm voice reached into Merlin's mind, lessening the feel of having to listen to the desperate voices. "Manswal was the city of the druids when magic was still roaming free. It was a place where the young were taught and a place of the healing arts. Kildare was one of the druids living there. It was his home. He was well respected and teaching magic came natural to him and, he also was my friend.

The city was destroyed during the Great Purge and the druids living there were all but annihilated. Some of them - including Kildare - were scattered across the lands. There is still a group of them living in the woods. They protect the holy well which is the only place left of our precious city."

There was an intense feeling of loss making its way into Merlin's heart. Vortigern's voice was so full of emotion and pain, it was hard not to actually feel it. The Great Purge had made so many people homeless, without a family. How he could still look Uther in the eye at times was beyond him.

"My son is living amongst this important druid group in the Darkling woods," The physician continued. "He is the guardian of the Holy well. He will be able to help you...We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"You have a son?" Merlin was instantly brought back to the moment where he'd met his father. A sad ending to a hopeful beginning. Feeling so drained he almost couldn't hold in the grief he was sometimes still experiencing. If the physician had a son, he should go see him. Nothing was more important than family. "If you come with us, you can see him again."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I do."

Vortigern smiled at him; a tired but warm smile, and the grief which had threatened to overwhelm Merlin was replaced by gratitude. This man - who reminded him of Gaius in a way - had helped him. Was still helping him - or rather, them. "Do you always want the best for everyone except yourself, Merlin?" The voice inside his head was as warm as the man's smile.

Merlin blushed.

"Are you certain there is no other way?" Arthur suddenly asked, breaking up their silent exchange.

"There is no other way." Merlin quickly assured him, not waiting for Vortigern to confirm.

"But what is he uses his powers on us?"

"We just have to make sure he doesn't."

"I like your optimism." Arthur actually snorted, then his tone of voice changed into a whisper of conspiracy when he looked at Vortigern. "Alright, you have to knock him out."

"Me?" The physician's normally calm voice was raised in apparent anxiety.

"You want to help us get out of here, right?" Arthur started pacing again. "I don't think one of us doing so is an option. Kildare needs to have visual confirmation we're still in this cell."

"We need him to see you first."

Merlin blinked when Kildare's name suddenly brought back the images he was trying to forget. He closed his eyes for a moment; feeling distressed. He had to try and shake of the feeling that he wasn't alone. Of course Arthur and Vortigern were with him down here, but Kildare was present as well. Deep inside the darkness, trying to teach him about Camelot's destructive ways. About Arthur being the enemy. Yes, he was connected to Kildare, but maybe he could use this to his advantage?

He instantly opened his eyes, a daring plan forming inside his mind. "I know how we can lure Kildare to the dungeons, alone." Merlin could clearly see he got Arthur's full attention. It was now or never. "We are still connected. I should be able to shield myself from him now. I think I can make him come down here to see me."

There was barely concealed worry on Arthur's face. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"And then Vortigern here can knock him out."

Vortigern looked pained at this remark. "It won't be necessary to hurt him."

Of course Merlin knew Arthur would have no scrupulous about it, but he was keeping it inside for both their sakes. They had Vortigern's trust, they couldn't lose it. "We only need to keep him unconscious until we reach that well you've been talking about."

"I know a spell to make him sleep," Vortigern explained; "but I am uncertain if I'll be strong enough to use it. If it even works on Kildare, he's very powerful."

"Knock him out first, then you can give it a try," Arthur insisted. "Just to be on the safe side."

"You really fear him, don't you, Arthur Pendragon?"

"Let's say I'm not too fond of him and leave it at that."

"Alright then, I'll try to knock him out first."

"If you can't, we're in trouble old man."

"I know what I have to do," Vortigern sent Arthur an annoyed glance, and Merlin couldn't blame him. All this bickering made him want to crawl into a corner pretending he wasn't here. "And will you stop calling me old man."

"Are you absolutely certain it - or he, won't do Merlin any harm?"

"No."

"Great plan."

"Arthur."

"Merlin?" When Arthur's eyes met his he gave the man one of his best 'shut up' faces. And to his own astonishment the prince stopped what he was about to say while he gave him a slight nod. His face serious and intense. Merlin knew his friend had his back if something might go wrong.

He closed his eyes once more, but it was hard. Merlin knew there was a real possibility he would be sucked back into the mud, into the world of pain and fear. Arthur was right to be worried, even though it wasn't doing them any good if Merlin gave into it. The prince never did, he was a true knight of Camelot. But this time Merlin didn't have his magic to guide him, and being in a very dangerous place without being able to protect Arthur was breaking him, piece by piece. No, he couldn't give up. If summoning Kildare was his way to help them, he would gladly do it.

Kildare, the name rushed through Merlin's mind again like a small boat in a storm. It didn't take him any effort to bring it up to the surface. It was rather frightening though, as their connection seemed to be stronger than he originally thought it was. Maybe because this time he was letting it take over without fighting it with every fibre of his being? What if he made a mistake?

There was no time to think when a voice - soft at first - reached out to him. It was Kildare, and his voice sounded rather pleasant, which came as a surprise and took Merlin slightly off guard.

"Emrys?"

"We need to talk." Merlin came straight to the point. Keeping his thoughts casual; without any strong emotions was the way to do this. "I am ready to learn."

"This is good news, good news indeed," The voice of Kildare replied and Merlin could clearly feel the man's excitement. It made him realise he should definitely keep his feelings in check. "I will come to see you right away."

"You need to come see me alone." Merlin had to make certain the guards weren't coming along this time. It was a bit of a gamble, but he had to try. "There is a lot we have to talk about."

"What about Arthur Pendragon?"

"He's not important."

"I see you have already learned an important lesson, Emrys."

"Yes, thank you." Merlin didn't know where that came from, but it took all his effort to stay calm while he actually wanted to scream and run. Running wasn't an option; because it was impossible to run from your own mind. "I will see you soon."

"I will release you from our dungeons, make you see the beautiful place we build here."

Kildare sounded proud and Merlin couldn't help but shiver. These shivers were changing rapidly into uncontrollable shaking. He held in a gasp, and before his body could full out betray him; tears coming to his eyes, he shook his head violently, detaching himself from Kildare's presence.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur's face was hovering over his. How did he end up on his back? He couldn't remember. He was still trembling when Arthur's hand helped him to sit.

"I'm..."

"Don't tell me you're fine." Arthur interrupted.

"I... I will be."

Vortigern appeared next to him as well, apprehension written all over his face. "Will he come?"

"Yes, he's on his way."

* * *

Merlin had sounded absolutely certain. Kildare was on its way to the dungeon, alone. Arthur was so ready to give the druid a piece of his mind. The man would probably plaster him against the wall once more if he did, but this time they had the advantage. They had Vortigern. Even though Arthur still wasn't a hundred percent sure he could trust him to knock Kildare out. These two were friends - or had been - after all.

Vortigern; still thoroughly shaken up by the removal of the coin of eoro grap, had taken up position in the corridor. There was a dark alcove not far from the cell door. Arthur hoped he would stay unnoticed if both he and Merlin distracted Kildare long enough for the old man to sneak up on him. Not that it was easy to sneak up on sorcerers. But Vortigern had magic, so he would be fine. They would be just fine. He hoped.

Merlin was still too weak to stand up, so he was sitting in one of the corners while Arthur had a hard time standing still, his eyes on the cell door. Vortigern had locked it when he went out, but had given him the key before he'd stumbled to his hiding spot. This made Arthur very anxious and tapping onto the ground with his foot made him calm. Well, calmer.

"Arthur?" He turned to see Merlin point at his boots. "Will you please stop that?"

"It calms me down."

"It makes me nervous."

He wanted to give a sarcastic response, but seeing Merlin's face he decided against it. His friend seemed more than just nervous, the way he kept biting his lip. He couldn't blame him, as Kildare was a dangerous man, and all seemed to depend on Vortigern, which didn't sit well with Arthur of course. Things could go to pieces very fast, and Merlin clearly felt it as well.

"Kildare." Merlin's soft voice alerted him they were not alone anymore.

He quickly turned around. How in the world had he not seen the druid coming? The man was already standing outside their cell, and to Arthur's relief he was alone. Alone but dangerous, he reminded himself, so don't do anything foolish now Arthur.

Kildare was ignoring him, focusing on Merlin instead. His friend was frowning, lips slightly parted as if he was about to speak but couldn't. As if something, someone kept him from doing so. What was the druid doing to him? He had to take charge of the situation or Merlin might get hurt once more. Before he could speak, the druid had opened the door of the cell as if he wasn't even there.

"I think you should leave my friend alone." Arthur stepped in front of Merlin, blocking Kildare's view.

"You do not understand, do you, Arthur Pendragon." Kildare had an annoying smirk on his face, his hand slightly raised as if he wanted to strike out. "He is not your friend, he can never be your friend. He knows this, as I taught him."

"No, you hurt him," Arthur wanted to hit the man. "You're not going to do so again."

"And you don't think people like you have hurt him?" Kildare asked calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur took one step forward, refusing to be intimidated. This man was shrewd - he would do anything - say anything to keep him off balance. He couldn't believe anything Kildare told him. "Take one more step and I will do anything in my power to stop you."

Kildare laughed, as was to be expected. "What will you do Pendragon, kill every sorcerer standing up to you and your father? You are my prisoner, you will do as I say. I am too powerful for you, and..."

Arthur saw movement in the corridor. "Yes, I know you are..."

Vortigern's fist came out of nowhere and connected with the side of Kildare's head. When the man fell to the floor like a sack of turnips, the physician both had a guilty and relieved look in his eyes. The man definitely saw him as a friend, it was very clear to Arthur and he certainly understood the sentiment. He lay a hand on Vortigern's arm making him jump and seek assistance against the cell door to stay on his feet.

"We are also doing this for him, remember?"

"Of course, yes, you are right." Vortigern seemed to snap out of it and Arthur turned around immediately noticing there was something wrong with Merlin. His eyes were closed and he had fallen to one side. Damn it, something about Kildare wasn't agreeing with him. It had to be this connection Merlin had been talking about earlier. Arthur couldn't carry both his friend and Kildare out of here, and Vortigern didn't seem up for it either. Damn!

"I'll wake him up, don't worry." Vortigern let out a deep breath of air - then he grabbed the coin off the floor and dumped it into a pocket of Kildare's cloak. "This way it's there; it won't be able to harm us, and he will not find out until you have already reached the Holy well. If you can keep him sedated."

"If... I thought you knew a spell?"

"I do, and I will use it before we leave." Vortigern answered. "I'm not certain how long its effects will last though."

"I will not hesitate to knock him out again." Arthur assured him, suddenly feeling restless. "Now, can you wake Merlin up and put Kildare into a long slumber so we can finally get the hell out of here?"

"Are you getting comfortable with magic, Arthur?" Vortigern couldn't help but smile when he kneeled next to Merlin, holding one hand over the young man's chest before he started to mutter a string of words in an ancient language.

Arthur didn't answer. His father would certainly not be amused, the way he accepted it so freely from someone like Vortigern. A man who had saved Merlin and was helping them to escape. His father had always told him no sorcerer could be trusted, but this man made him doubt those words. What if magic was only dangerous in the hands of dangerous men? Like any other weapon would be?

With a loud gasp Merlin joined the land of the living. His gaze locked with Arthur's, confusion and fear written all over his face. Yes, Arthur would go against his father's wishes if it meant he could save Merlin.

Magic could only be fought with magic afteral.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arthur felt drained. The events of the last days, his worry for Merlin, and the uncertainty of being able to escape this place took away all of his energy. It took all of his willpower to keep going, but there was no other option. Past situations had looked very bleak; this one would be in the top five. He was glad it didn't involve more of his men - looking out for Merlin gave him enough of a headache as it was.

Merlin... He was wide awake and even though he was a lot paler than usual he seemed eager to leave. Arthur really hoped this holy well of man... something would heal his friend. If they could even find it. It wasn't as if there would be any signs guiding them into the right direction. The only one to guide them at this moment was Vortigern.

He looked from the physician down to the unconscious Kildare. Carrying him wouldn't be an easy task. He had learned how to handle wounded people on the battlefield, how to carry them properly, but Kildare was a tall man wearing a heavy cloak. He turned to Vortigern.

"You have to support Merlin so I can carry Kildare - and please tell me there's a short way out of here."

"Yes, there is." Vortigern answered but didn't move. He was still kneeling, checking Merlin's pulse, but otherwise he wasn't in a hurry to get away it seemed. Was he having second thoughts?

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"Every exit to these dungeons is guarded except for one, " Vortigern swallowed, gazing at Arthur, open fear in his eyes. "But we can't go that way."

"Why not?"

"It leads to the river Tregan which flows below these old ruins into the lands beyond. It runs to the far west edge of the Darkling woods. It's the ideal escape route, but the legend tells of a giant serpent inhabiting the underground part of the river."

"Have you ever seen this serpent?"

"I don't make it a habit to go that way."

"So there's a serpent you have never actually seen?" Arthur raised a hand in exasperation, having heard enough. Even if there was a monster in the river it was something he could fight - unlike the magic of these druids. "I vote for this river."

"Me too." It was Merlin, who had taken Vortigern's hand as if to reassure him.

"Well?" Arthur waited for the old man to make up his mind and do it quickly.

"I can't come with you." The man avoided his glance.

"I'm not suggesting you come the whole way, just lead us out of this maze."

As long as they reached this river he would be able to find their way out. Maybe the dark magic inside of Merlin would be enough to find the well, or maybe Kildare's magic could. For now they needed Vortigern.

"But Kildare."

"He's your friend; I understand. He will come to no further harm if he cooperates."

"Promise."

"Oh, please..."

"We promise." Merlin's soft voice responded.

This seemed to be enough for Vortigern. He gave them both a nod, even though he still didn't move and neither did Merlin. It seemed to be up to Arthur to urge them onward, which made him very worried once more. What if the two men were too weak to make it to the river?

Maybe he wasn't giving them the credit they deserved however, as Merlin was stronger then he looked.

"As much as I love this place," Arthur started, "could we get out of here before either Kildare wakes up or we get more visitors?" He ignored Merlin's subtle smirk and he knew exactly why it was directed his way. He never asked for permission - he was a prince after all - but there was no harm in keeping Vortigern happy.

"Yes, let's go." The man stumbled to his feet, giving Merlin a hand to stand up. They both leaned against the wall and on each other for a moment, but they didn't crash back to the floor which was a good sign to Arthur. They would make it, but he wished he could just grab Merlin and get out of here, at least without Kildare. This was going to be one hell of a journey.

"Let me assist you." Merlin offered Vortigern, draping his arm around the man's side. Walking would be a task all on its own and still Merlin offered someone else a hand. Arthur shook his head and swore he would have a serious word with his friend about his selflessness.

"I take it you know the best way to this river?" Arthur asked Vortigern before he grabbed Kildare's arms and pulled the man over his shoulders in one swift move.

"Of course."

"I guess a floating spell would be out of the question?"

"Magic isn't that simple."

"I guess not." Arthur re-shifted the load on his shoulders and grumbled. "Lead the way then."

* * *

Kildare was heavier then he looked, Arthur concluded when he turned another corner following Vortigern and Merlin. The two were supporting each other and, even though this was all fine, Arthur wished they would hurry up. The druid draped over his shoulders got heavier with every step.

He'd only eaten one small piece of bread and a handful of water in the last hours, still, he was the only one still strong enough to carry this weight. He'd always thought any sorcerer could conjure up spells in an instant but there was much more to it. Vortigern was probably too exhausted to even try. At least the spell on Kildare was holding, but for how long?

Vortigern seemed to be taking a lot of secret passageways down to this river of Tregan. There was no druid activity below the dungeons so far, but who said they wouldn't be overrun by guards at any time now? How far away was this river anyway? It felt like stumbling into an unknown abyss. He was about to say something when Vortigern spoke.

"We're almost there; beware of the steps."

Arthur had to stop and rest for a moment but before he could even mention it they had reached the steps. He let out a swear word or two when they started descending, not even turning back to see if he followed. Well he'd wanted them to hurry up, but at the moment he wanted to fall down and forget the world for a while.

They stumbled down the roughly hewn steps, Merlin leaning heavily on Vortigern's shoulder. It wasn't very wide so they had to turn their bodies frequently to allow them access to lower steps. By the time they reached the last step Arthur was so exhausted and bruised he all but dropped Kildare, placing his hands on his knees and panting. The rushing sound of water made him look around.

The steps had lead onto a wide stone ledge situated against the rock wall of a tunnel. The river Tregan was flowing rapidly through the tunnel, leading into darkness on both sides. The only reason Arthur could see where they were standing was because the path and shore were lit by a single torch. This place was used by the druids, then. Of course, or Vortigern wouldn't have known about it.

Even though Arthur could hear the water it was too dark to see the other side of the tunnel. He was wondering how wide it was when Merlin let go of the physician in front of him and almost slipped off the ledge. In a rush of adrenaline Arthur jumped, grabbed the younger man around his waist, and pulled him back avoiding a topple into the dark river. Anger took hold of him for a moment.

"Damn it, Merlin, will you watch where you're going!" Realising he was still holding Merlin's waist he let go, but carefully.

"Never knew you cared," Merlin muttered, but the tremble in his voice made Arthur realise this had been way too close and Merlin wasn't back to his old self in any way. They really had to find this well.

"I haven't carried Kildare's heavy body all the way down these steps for amusement." To hide the awkward moment he patted Merlin on the back and turned to Vortigern. "Tell me there's a boat?"

"There's a boat." Vortigern pointed to their right where Arthur saw the contours of a dinghy. It was barely visible from where they were standing - the edge of the rock ledge was a little higher than the water and the solitary torch wasn't bright enough to light more than a small part of the tunnel.

Without wasting time Arthur walked toward the boat. It was small, way too small, and bobbing up and down barely attached by a rope to an iron ring in the wall. One pull on that rope and the dinghy would be swept away on the current. There was a puddle of water in the bottom which Arthur eyed suspiciously. If this was their only way out of here it was a huge risk. A long pole was lying on the shore and Arthur grabbed it. It would help them to steer it, at least a bit.

"Well?" Merlin asked.

"I don't want to be negative here, but this boat doesn't look like much."

"It'll be fine," Vortigern assured him. " And you can use the pole to make sure the boat stays away from the shore once it's adrift."

"Or to scare off river serpents."

"It's not funny, Arthur." Merlin's face was a mixture of nerves and irritation.

"You should go." Vortigern took hold of Merlin's arm while Arthur carefully lowered Kildare into the dinghy. "This stream flows fast so if you release the boat it will find its own way out of this tunnel. Make for shore near the tall rock resembling a raven."

"Raven. Right." Arthur couldn't help the edge of sarcasm in his voice. What was it with sorcerers and ravens? Was it their symbol or something? He felt Vortigern's tired eyes on him as if the man could read his mind. Involuntary cold shivers traveled down his back.

"Can you have faith in me for once, Arthur Pendragon?"

Arthur felt embarrassed enough to turn away and quickly hop into the dinghy, grabbing hold of the pole as if it was his lifeline. He didn't want to admit to himself that he liked the old man. How could he ever like a sorcerer, a druid? The man looked so fragile when he dared a glimpse. Wasn't it their task to look out for him?

"Come with us." Merlin - still standing on the ledge - sounded tired but determined. He certainly wasn't the only one who cared for the physician. It made Arthur feel proud. Merlin was a lot like him in a way, always doing what seemed to be the right thing. Well, Arthur hoped it was what he himself tried to do; Merlin might disagree.

"Merlin, let's go." Arthur whispered, eyes darting toward the steps behind Vortigern, expecting druid guards coming to stop them. It was one of those gut feelings and it made him anxious.

"Come on, Vortigern." Merlin's voice had a desperate edge to it. He tried to pull the older man forward as he carefully stepped into the boat himself, "you need to come with us."

"I really cannot come with you, the druids still need me here - now go!"

"But we can't find the well without you."

"Yes, Merlin, you can," Vortigern smiled down at them. "You will be fine, as will I. The people here are my friends; they won't harm me." He pulled himself free from Merlin's grip. "We'll meet again."

"Merlin, sit down." Arthur took hold of the rope, ready to leave.

"But..."

"Now!"

"Fulfill your true destiny, Merlin. It is all that matters."

Destiny? Arthur gaped at them for a moment, but there wasn't time for an explanation. He would ask Merlin about it later. These druids spoke in riddles at the best of times so it didn't have to mean anything, but it was best to know. If Merlin knew something he didn't, it was his job to find out. Merlin couldn't keep a secret for long anyway.

He pulled the rope from the ring, pushing the boat away from the stone ledge using both his hand and the pole. Merlin tried to touch Vortigern's outstretched hand as if a silent promise was passing between the two of them, then events started to unfold in rapidly.

As the dinghy rushed into the dark tunnel at least four druids came running down the steps. Their way onto the ledge was immediately blocked by Vortigern - not that the exhausted old man had a chance against their force, but at least it gave them the opportunity to get out of their reach. Arthur hoped they wouldn't use any foul magic to pull their boat back to shore.

They could hear Vortigern's strong voice over the rush of the water. "Stop, we need to let them go!"

One of them pushed the physician out of the way. The man lost his balance and fell onto the rocky ledge, hard. They could see he wasn't moving, as if he were...

"No!" Merlin had shot up after witnessing the scene. "Arthur, we have to do something."

"We can't; we have to keep moving."

Arthur felt shocked, but there was no time to think. Vortigern had to be alright - he had to be - but there was no way they would be able to find out. Even if they could return to the shore they wouldn't be able to do anything and the druids would lock them up once more. He wasn't going to let it happen.

"Sit down, Merlin!" He roughly pulled Merlin's arm, making him fall backwards into the dinghy.

The torches of the druids near the shore quickly faded as they were rushed into the darkness beyond. It felt like being swallowed up by a huge monster.

They wouldn't be able to see a damn thing and it worried him more than this so-called river serpent. Giving Merlin a quick glance before every bit of light was gone, he could see the young man had pulled his knees against his chest and was staring into nothing. Arthur lay a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. He could feel the body below his hand trembling.

"He'll be fine."

"How can you be sure?"

"He's as tough as Gaius." Arthur wasn't certain if he said it to comfort Merlin or himself. Vortigern had helped them with the coin, had helped them escape. He could be seriously hurt, even dead. It made Arthur enormously angry, made him want to hit something by the unfairness of it all - but they had a quest to complete: find the holy well of Manswal and heal Merlin. He wasn't sure where Kildare came in, but the man was carrying the coin and was in some way connected to Merlin. He probably had his part to play in all this.

The boat rushed on in silence while neither of them felt the need to speak. It was an eerie experience, floating around on a restless river in total darkness. No matter how much Arthur squinted his eyes, there was only sound. The sounds only seemed to get louder - the water, his own rapid heartbeat, Merlin's breathing.

"Did you hear that?" Merlin suddenly asked. "There's something out there."

"Are you sure it's not just your teeth rattling?"

"Can you be serious for once?"

Arthur smiled to himself, something Merlin couldn't see in the dark anyway. It was good to lighten up the tension a bit. Merlin was still far from alright, of course, but it might keep his mind off what had happened and what still lay ahead of them.

"There it is again."

"Must be water from the ceiling," Arthur concluded, though he silently feared the tale of the serpent wasn't just a tale. He'd seen many strange creatures in his lifetime and, even though he might want to dismiss these things as nonsense, he wasn't a fool. He tensed up, grabbing hold of the pole with both hands.

For a moment Arthur held his breath, waiting and concentrating. All he hoped for was to see the end of this tunnel, because fighting something in the dark would be all but impossible.

There it was - a loud bubbling sound, not far to their right. Arthur's senses were on full alert while he grasped the pole more tightly and suddenly realised if he took a swing he couldn't be certain to not hit Merlin. As a trained knight of Camelot he could fight with his eyes closed if need be, but Merlin had to get out of the way.

"Merlin?" He suppressed the panic in his voice as the bubbling came closer and closer.

"Arthur?"

"I want you to lie down in the boat next to Kildare. Make yourself as small as possible."

"What?"

"Just do it, I don't want to come in contact with your head when I take a swing with this pole."

"Ah."

Arthur could hear stumbling and he would have grinned if the situation wasn't so dangerous. If this was really the serpent, how tall would it be? Would it attack from under them, or straight ahead? So many questions, so many variations, it made him bite his lip. Would the beast even attack them? The last question popped into his mind when he heard a rush of water and felt the air moving to his right.

A loud hiss told Arthur they were in big trouble.

* * *

Merlin wanted to throw up. The motion of the dinghy made him violently ill and he worried about Vortigern while the darkness inside kept trying to regain control. He wanted to crawl into a corner and wish it all away. It was dark enough to think this was all another nightmare, that the bubbling of the water didn't mean a monster was about to attack them. In a moment Gaius would wake him to have breakfast. The idea of breakfast made him more ill and he grabbed hold of the side of the boat while he pushed himself down next to Kildare. His stomach landed in a puddle of water and he groaned.

The dinghy was swaying dangerously when a loud hiss in the air above made him realise the serpent was not a legend after all. Merlin lay as flat as he could, trying to peer through the darkness to find out what was actually happening. He wished he could make some light to see, but even if he could it would have raised questions from Arthur. There had to be something else he could do.

He squinted and to his utter surprise the darkness seemed to get less. He hadn't used any of his magic, but as he turned around he could clearly see Arthur slashing wildly with the pole. It was a bit of a hazy picture, but he could see.

Surprise made way for dread when his eyes fell on the giant creature sweeping tentacles in all directions. Merlin had never seen anything like it before; its beak was wide open, another hiss escaped the nose which looked like slits in a reddish scaled skin.

"Arthur, watch out!" Merlin shouted when one tentacle came their way. He realised too late Arthur couldn't see it. The large tentacle hit the prince's back with so much force his body instantly catapulted from the fast-moving boat. Merlin yelled, missing Arthur's arm by a finger's breadth as the prince landed headfirst in the water.

"No!" The only thing his frantic mind could come up with was jumping straight in to save him. He became painfully aware once more that his repressed magic wasn't an option. How on earth would he get them both out of the water if he jumped in? They would be lost for certain.

He scrambled to the side of the boat and scanned the water. He still couldn't understand why he could see through the darkness; it was unnerving and weird.

A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw a blond head appear nearby. Arthur was struggling to grab the back of the boat as another tentacle draped itself around his arm trying to pull him under.

"Arthur!" He reached out as far as he could over the side of the dinghy. "Grab my hand."

It was hopeless; he had to come up with another plan. His mind was racing frantically but the only option he could see was to go into the river and pull Arthur up. Then he spotted the rope still attached to to the boat. If Arthur could grab it there would be a chance.

Merlin quickly dropped the rope into the water. "The rope, reach out and grab the rope!"

Arthur went under and fear took Merlin's heart.

"Arthur!" He screamed, tears running over his cheeks, his subdued magic sending blinding sparks to his eyes in an effort to regain control. He could feel it, it was there, he had to reach it - reach Arthur.

Two hands broke the surface, then a head. Arthur had managed to grab hold of the rope and was pulling himself up out of the depths. The serpent was nowhere in sight. Had his friend managed to discourage the beast? Merlin didn't know and didn't care.

"Merlin?" Arthur spluttered and coughed; he was barely holding on. "You have to- I can't hold on, I..."

Arthur's hands started slipping and Merlin was losing his sight. No, no, no, it couldn't get darker! He had to see to save Arthur. He needed to make a choice, right now. It could mean both their deaths, but he was out of options. He lowered himself over the side of the dinghy, the cold water making him gasp. He held on to the boat with one arm, adrenaline pushing his exhaustion away as he grabbed Arthur around the waist.

Holding on to both the dinghy and his friend was hard. The current was strong enough to make the body leaning against him slip away. There was no response from Arthur when Merlin pulled him back up, doing his best to keep both their heads above the surface. He didn't have the strength to do more than this, and if Arthur didn't regain consciousness soon they wouldn't be able to climb back into the dinghy.

"Arthur!" He shouted the name into the man's ear, but his only answer was a groan. "Come on, wake up you.. you dimwit! I can't do this alone."

Kildare! The name soared through Merlin's mind. The druid was their only hope. But the risk of waking him was huge, and could be their undoing. Arthur wouldn't be too happy about it either, but there wasn't any other way out of this. Maybe he could get through to him once more? Merlin sure wanted to believe he could at least have some influence before the man would bring them back to the place they escaped from. If he wouldn't be able to wake him Arthur would be lost, so it was a risk worth taking.

The prince's head was going under and, no matter what he tried he couldn't hold on to him for much longer. The boat was speeding out of control towards God knows where and the serpent had left for now but could come back at any given time to finish off its prey.

"Kildare!" Merlin coughed up water and tried to add strength to his voice. "Kildare, wake up!" Trying to find the connection between them would mean letting the dark matter of the tree in once more - and that would hurt. Merlin wasn't sure he could do it; he might lose his remaining energy and let go of Arthur or the boat. No, he shouldn't think like this. If Kildare woke up he would help them - he had to.

He concentrated hard but nothing happened. Merlin groaned in frustration. He knew he had to calm himself for it to work properly, but with the water splashing over his head and the cold seeping into his clothes it wasn't easy.

"Kildare." He didn't sound like himself; his voice came out like a strange entity's - dark and firm. At the same time a dark wave - nothing to do with his own magic - pushed itself out of his mouth like fog, touching the unconscious druid in the boat. It made his sight somewhat clearer again and he wondered if the dark entity of the tree had something to do with it.

He heard someone cry out and realised it was coming from his own mouth before it filled with cold water. There was no strength left in him; they were both going to drown in this awful river. What if he just let go; would it be painful to drown? He spit out water, trying to take a precious breath of air.

A rough hand grabbed his shirt and Kildare's confused face gazed at him over the side of the boat, magic still visible in his eyes. He had done it; he had awoken the druid and Kildare was using magic to save them.

"Arthur, you have to..." He struggled to speak when another wave of water made it impossible. What if the druid would just save him and leave Arthur to drown? "Kildare, please, you have to help Arthur."

"Save your breath," Kildare's voice penetrated his mind. "Brace yourself."

Before he could ask why an invisible force pulled both of them out of the water and dumped them into the dinghy. He hadn't even heard Kildare utter the spell. This man was powerful indeed, and dangerous.

In a tangle of arms and legs he pushed Arthur - who let out another loud groan - to the side and faced the druid. The only light left was produced by a small bubble following the boat - Kildare's spell.

Kildare didn't say a word but seemed to observe the both of them as if they were the strangest things he'd ever seen. There was so much confusion in the druid's eyes Merlin couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Was this the real Kildare he saw? The one who would do anything to keep his people safe - Vortigern's best friend?

"I'm sorry." The druid broke the silence, "I only want what's best for you."

Merlin gaped at him, too stunned to answer. He didn't dare to break eye contact, afraid it would push Kildare back into the darkness. He needed to distract him. "What if the serpent attacks again?"

"Is your sight getting clearer without the light?" Kildare waved a finger at it and it dimmed.

"No, it's dulling at the moment."

"I thought so; I can feel it." Kildare looked around. "The serpent is connected to the tree and the curse of Idad. Only people inhabited by part of the tree's soul can see through the darkness of the tunnel when the serpent is nearby."

"It's leaving?"

"Yes."

Before Merlin could say anything else, the druid started to mutter to himself.

"We are on our way to Manswal." It wasn't a question and Merlin could hear the tone of both surprise and disappointment. "Vortigern betrayed me."

"No; he wants you to be well."

"Be silent." Kildare snapped and Merlin could see it took all of the man's concentration to fight what was inside of him. Merlin felt it pulsing inside his own veins, and he knew it could very well take full control over him soon. If Kildare found the eorðgráp hidden deep within his pocket they would definitely lose the fight, the both of them. Just thinking about the coin made Merlin swallow.

The tree seemed to be winning when an intense frown appeared on Kildare's face. When he looked at Merlin, his eyes were burning.

"This flight of yours has been in vain. We will return and you will both be punished as well as my traitor friend. You will learn what it means to obey and you will be taught."

"I don't think so."

Merlin saw the flash of sparks leaving Kildare's fingertips. It hit his scalp and the intense pain made him grab his head. The druid's voice penetrated his mind, screaming at him to obey, to let go of himself, to drown in darkness...

Then it stopped.

The pain in his skull slowly disappeared and he gazed up, disoriented. There he saw a dripping wet Arthur standing over an unconscious Kildare. The prince was panting and when he saw Merlin he swallowed and fell to his knees. The moment he did so, the bubble of light disappeared and they were surrounded by total darkness once more.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Arthur?"

"Merlin," Arthur was trying to catch his breath. "Are you alright?"

"Are you?"

"What - what were you thinking?"

"I had to save you."

Arthur wanted to be angry at Merlin, but he also knew the man had saved his life. If he hadn't jumped in to grab him or woken Kildare they would have ended up as fish; or even worse, snake food. Yes, he had underestimated the threat of the river and the legend of the serpent. It had almost cost them their lives and Arthur couldn't help but feel responsible. He should be mad at himself, not at Merlin. He should be scowling his own idiocy for thinking he could keep them both safe. If he hadn't knocked Kildare out in time, who knows what would have happened.

He couldn't see Merlin, but his hand found the man's shoulder automatically. Arthur wasn't great at apologizing at the best of times, but he at least owed Merlin an explanation. "I know you were trying to save me. I wasn't prepared for the attack."

"How could you have been?"

Arthur wondered if he should actually thank Merlin, but his inner voice voted against it. He'd also done some saving by knocking Kildare back into the world of unconsciousness. They were even. Arthur knew it wasn't exactly the case, but this should be enough for now.

"Thanks, Arthur."

"Yeah, yeah." He didn't like awkward emotional moments, so he withdrew his hand from Merlin's shoulder and focused on the task at hand. "Alright - we're alive, the serpent has left, we lost the pole but the boat is still speeding in the right direction."

"We hope."

"I like your optimism." Usually it was Merlin who was full of it, always telling him things were going to be fine. Not doing so was a clear sign he felt really sick. Jumping after him into the river must have cost the last bit of his energy, as well as Kildare's magical attack. Because Arthur had seen it very clearly when he'd regained consciousness, the druid had used a spell to attack Merlin. No matter how much Vortigern wanted to believe his old friend was still in

there, Arthur wasn't sure, at all.

Merlin didn't answer him, and only the man's raspy breath made it clear he hadn't toppled over yet. It probably wouldn't take long, and Arthur hoped they would reach the end of the tunnel soon. He had no idea how to help his friend and it felt wrong.

As if someone had heard his thoughts a pinpoint of light reached his eyes. He could hear a sigh of relief behind him, and it felt as if hope was restored. It was clearly getting bigger, but the dingy didn't go fast enough for Arthur's liking all of a sudden. He had to be patient while a shiver of both the cold and anticipation travelled down his spine. There it was; their way out, finally.

When their boat rushed out of the dark tunnel into the open - leading into a forest - he had to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight. It felt like ages since he'd seen the sun, and Merlin next to him let out another deep sigh. His friend's face was a deathly pale, but there was at least a content little smile. They had definitely left the northern plains behind them, they had made it to the Darkling woods. The river suddenly looked familiar, the trees a welcoming sight.

The river was getting wider and less wild and a deep wish to go home right away made itself known within the back of his mind. He also knew he couldn't. They weren't fully free yet. Merlin was still bound to the dark magic of the tree and had to be healed. It made Arthur realise there was much at stake. No, he wouldn't leave for home until his friend was out of harm's way. Not bringing Merlin home was out of the question.

Taking in their surroundings Arthur became worried. How would he get the dingy to shore without the pole? The water was shallow enough but he didn't feel like getting wet all over again. He was still shivering from the tunnel experience and was content to let the sun warm his clothes and body. There had to be another way to get to dry land. And what had Vortigern said again? They needed to go ashore when they saw a rock looking like a crow; or was that a raven?

Before he could voice his worries, the dingy made a sharp turn to the left. Sharp enough to have him grab the side while he frowned at Merlin. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Were you moving?"

"No."

"Then why is the boat heading for shore?"

"I'm not sure, I think..." Merlin stopped mid sentence to point at a higher hill ahead where trees made way for a gigantic rock. Arthur snorted when he saw it, as it was resembling a raven. Still, it didn't give him any explanation why the boat was moving involuntarily. Maybe the tree was acting out again and either Merlin or Kildare were leading the way? He still couldn't wrap his mind around Merlin being magical. It was absolutely ridiculous. He sure would be feeling less tense if he knew it was all gone. This moving about without physical labour was way too unnatural.

"It's the raven rock," Arthur said. "Vortigern was right about that part."

"You still don't trust him, after what he did for us?"

"It's hard to trust sorcerers."

"He saved us."

"Yes, he did." Arthur didn't want to go into a discussion. All he wanted was to get out of the boat and find the healing well of Manswal. Of course Merlin was right, but he'd been raised to be suspicious about these things, these people. Even after all what happened, it wasn't just something he couldn't forget, it was his upbringing.

"And you don't want to talk about it."

"You're brighter than you look, Merlin."

His friend was actually muttering about his comment, which made Arthur grin. Being out of the cold and dark was lifting his spirits somewhat. Finding the rock was just the beginning.

The dingy was still moving and Arthur eyed Kildare to see if he hadn't woken up all of a sudden. He had hit him rather hard in the tunnel, but he was sure there wouldn't be any permanent damage. They still needed the man, he was carrying the dangerous coin in his pocket and this seemed important although he wasn't sure why. It was best not to dwell on these things, yet.

A narrow alcove with a rock and pebble landing made the boat come to a halt. Arthur didn't waste any time. He pulled Kildare out and lay him on the shore. The thought of having to carry him once again was suddenly becoming unbearable. He had to rest. They had to rest. When he saw Merlin stumbling out of the dingy he knew they couldn't. If they didn't move on, his friend might die.

Merlin sat down on a flat rock nearby, panting. "I'm not sure I can make it." There was a clear sign of anguish in his eyes which had nothing to do with being exhausted. "We should have taken Vortigern along."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"You don't know that."

"He's a druid, a sorcerer, and stubborn as a mule - he'll be alright." Arthur held up his hand when Merlin clearly wanted to react. "There's nothing we can do, we have to keep moving."

"What if I can't keep up?"

"Of course you can," Arthur wasn't going to let him give up. "I wish we could leave Kildare behind though, he weighs as much as a horse."

Merlin sniggered. "Have you ever lifted a horse?"

"Sure." Arthur stretched, grabbed Kildare's arm and draped the man over his shoulders. "And I know you're exhausted, Merlin." He balanced the weight of the druid, "so am I."

They walked - or rather stumbled - into the forest towards the raven rock in silence. They needed all their energy to move forward without tripping. It felt like forever and the welcoming sun was getting hot while Arthur felt sweat dripping off the tip of his nose. If it wasn't too cold, it was too hot. Why couldn't the weather be perfect for one day?

He was about to complain when they wandered into a clearing. It was a beautiful place and a serene sort of feeling came over him. His burden was all but forgotten. Large oak trees were swaying in the light breeze, while birds were singing their little hearts out. Lush green grass was lightly giving way under his boots. His steps were getting lighter - as if he were walking on air - which wasn't possible of course. Arthur gazed around in awe. The Darkling woods were familiar ground, but since they came to shore he hadn't recognised anything. He wasn't even certain they were there anymore, but the little voice inside his mind said they had to be.

His eye fell on a large stone well under one of the tallest trees. It looked as if it was build out of gold coloured bricks, shining in the midday sun. There was peace vibrating from the well. In fact, the whole atmosphere here was peaceful, without a worry in the world. It felt very peculiar.

Before he could ask Merlin about it, the figure of a man appeared in front of them. Where in the world had he come from? Arthur was proud of the fact he could hear people coming from miles away. First he'd missed a whole druid group, and now this man. Was he a druid as well? Was he a danger to them?

When Arthur lay Kildare on the grass stepping forward, he suddenly recognised this man. He had seen him once before, and he could see from the look on Merlin's face, so had he. It was indeed a druid, with a green cloak and wavy grey hair. The one he had entrusted with the young boy; Mordred. But what was he doing here?

"Hello Arthur Pendragon, my name is Iseldir," the man greeted them calmly. "Welcome to the Holy well of Manswal. I am Vortigern's son."

* * *

The moment they had wandered into the clearing, Merlin had started to feel better. He could feel his magic push against its barrier - trying its best to break it - but not yet succeeding. It was a hopeful feeling though, as if he'd come home. He had travelled through the Darkling woods many times and it made him wonder why he had never found this place. Something magical had definitely guided them towards it. He wasn't certain if it was Kildare or him, but this place wanted to be found. He also wondered why it was so peaceful, as Manswal had been destroyed during the Great Purge. Maybe the magic of the well had something to do with it? It was serene, but also sad in a way.

Merlin had tried to avoid coming too close to Kildare. It wasn't fear exactly, it was more of a vibe which could even be felt when the man was unconscious. It had to be their connection and it was definitely the eorðgráp in Kildare's pocket. How would he ever be able to destroy it if he couldn't even come close to the damned thing? Even Arthur couldn't touch it.

Turning to Arthur he saw a man who was very much in awe of the clearing and the well, and it made Merlin smile. There hadn't been many reasons to smile lately and he cherished it.

Arthur wasn't a man to impress easily, but this was indeed a very special place, and when Merlin gazed down at Kildare it felt as if they had taken him home. To a holy part of a druid city that was once annihilated. And Vortigern's son was its protector.

Vortigern. He was very worried about the physician who saved both of them. Should he mention what had happened in the tunnel to this man, his son?

"Vortigern has a son?" Arthur penetrated his senses, the question falling off his lips in surprise. Of course Merlin knew the man had a son, but it had been a conversation between him and the physician in silence. "Did you know?"

Without blinking he shook his head. Even after all this time the lie hurt, but he couldn't stop it. It sometimes made him wonder if he would ever be able to tell Arthur the truth. The more he weaved his web of lies, the more he got stuck in it. Arthur was his friend, he should understand. Merlin knew it wasn't that simple though. All he could hope for was for the prince to learn; learn magic wasn't always evil. The people wielding it could be. This had been very clear on this journey.

A soft murmuring inside his ears made him look up where he found Iseldir's eyes on him. "You have met my father," Iseldir's voice spoke soft but clear in his head. "Let me reassure you, he is alright."

"He is?" Merlin knew it was a stupid question, but the druid's statement had caught him by surprise. How could he know they met Vortigern and, how could he know about what had happened?

"Yes, his druid friends have send me a message." Iseldir waved at a beautiful oak tree nearby where Merlin could see a raven, perched on its lowest branch. The animal looked down at him in curiosity, its head bent.

Before Merlin could express his joy, Iseldir looked from him to Arthur and pointed at the well - his eyes placid but sad. The druid's voice was no longer inside his head. "This body of water is regarded as a gateway between worlds. A barrier between the natural and the supernatural. It possesses the power of healing to those who drink the water, and who believe this to be true."

"Then you must let Merlin drink from the water." Arthur responded without the slightest bit of hesitation. This was magic, yes, but it seemed as if Arthur had come to understand Merlin's condition had to be fought with the same - magic.

"Arthur Pendragon, you might not like what it will show you."

"If it can heal Merlin, I don't care what it shows me."

"Even if it is pure magic?"

Merlin could see Arthur swallow and a feeling a dread made its way into his stomach. What if drinking from the well would show Arthur who he really was? Would he be willing to risk it? If he drank the water there was no way back from whatever it was. But his magic would be restored, he believed it with all his heart.

"As long as it heals Merlin." Arthur answered, and this comment made Merlin make up his mind. No matter the outcome, it was worth it. His magic had to be restored if possible as it was his destiny to protect Arthur, his friend. "It doesn't mean I have to drink from it, right?"

"No Arthur, but you need to stay close by Merlin's side."

"And you think - after what I saw already - I will run at the first signs of magic?"

"I am not judging you."

"Good, let's continue."

"As you wish." Iseldir nod, "but I have to say this. The only cure against the power of the tree of Idad is water from this well. Your heart has to be pure, or the dark magic will take a hold of you and will never let go. Most are not willing to risk it." He gazed down at Kildare and back at Merlin. "With him I am unsure. I feel as if he needs to drink from the well for both of you to recover. As if you are connected?"

"They are." Arthur replied instead, making Merlin uncomfortable.

Iseldir didn't look surprised. He didn't seem to express a clear emotion on his face, but his gaze told Merlin he most certainly was taken aback by the information. Merlin felt the need to explain, and so he did, in silence once more.

"Kildare wants to teach me the ways of the druids of the Arn Ree-ocht Fane. He used the tree of Idad for this purpose. He wants me to leave Camelot and learn about magic while being amongst them. Seeing the destructive ways of Uther Pendragon and his son. I tried to tell him about my true destiny, but he wouldn't listen."

"I am sorry to hear about this. He is wrong, and so is my father."

"Your father saved us." Merlin stated. It was important to let Iseldir know Vortigern had done what he could to persuade Kildare his way was not the right way. Maybe the bond between father and son could be restored? "He's a good man."

"Thank you, Emrys." Iseldir suddenly seemed to smile. Just for a moment. Then he moved forward and took Merlin's hand in his, leading him towards the well. "The influence of the tree has to be broken, are you ready to drink from the well and regain your magic?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Arthur asked startling Merlin. He didn't realise he'd spoken out loud, and also hadn't realised the prince was walking right behind them.

"Yes, I am ready to drink from the well." Then he stopped all of sudden, making Arthur bump into him. "What about Kildare and the purpose of the eorðgráp?"

"Do not worry your mind over it, trust in the well and you will know what to do." Iseldir guided him down onto the grass and when Arthur sat down next to him, Merlin felt both grateful and a little anxious as he leaned into the well. It was almost impossible to keep his eyes open - as if Iseldir had cast a sleeping spell. With bleary eyes he saw the druid reach out, handing him an earth coloured cup. How did he get his hands on it so fast; Merlin thought, bemused.

It was just as well he was sitting down while drinking from the cup, as one sip made him fall into nothingness. As if he was actually falling into the well itself while he clearly knew he was sitting against it. The sensation was both scary and exhilarating as bright lights were dancing in front of his eyes. His skin tingled, his breath caught in his throat.

The lights quickly turned into darkness as he landed on his knees in a puddle of mud. No, no puddle, this was more like a swamp. It smelled of rotten fruit and other dead things he didn't want to think about. What the hell was this? This couldn't be the beauty of the well - the help he needed - or did he really fall in and was this the bottom?

He sank into the mud, realising he was sinking rather fast. His rational mind brought him back to the place where he was sitting. This couldn't be real, this was one of those impossible dreams, like the ones Kildare and the tree had shown him. He had to concentrate and snap out of it. He tried to move his legs, only to sink deeper into the stinking bog. No, this wasn't happening. The mud was not going to claim him, he was going to fight it. Merlin desperately moved his arms and feet, but the more he clawed at mud and water the more he sank.

It felt as if all was lost, and it didn't matter anymore. The darkness of the tree was swelling up inside of him when the mud reached his neck and chin. He let out a deep sigh, and stretched his arm in a last attempt to grab hold of something. When there was nothing but air he stopped fighting, not having any strength left inside.

A hand grabbed his so suddenly, it made him gasp. It was a warm strong hand and, as he tried to comprehend how both his arms were suddenly out of the mud, the hand squeezed his. He knew who it was, it was Arthur. His friend was nearby, helping him. He couldn't give up, he had to fight for the prince of Camelot, for his destiny, his magic.

Suddenly he heard a familiar female voice beckoning him, pulling him further out of the suffocating quagmire. It was a sweet warm voice, and it felt like yesterday since he saw the person it belonged to. Her voice made Merlin want to do his best to crawl the last bit on his hands and knees out of the darkness just to be able to find her. The love of his life. Freya.

Why was she here, and why could he hear her voice guiding him, while he couldn't see her? He had to see her, she was part of his life - or was this actually his death and she came to meet him?

"Merlin," the voice said lovingly. "You have to climb out of the darkness. You're almost there, do not let it suck you back in. The tree can't win if you hold on to my voice and Arthur's hand. Hold on, Merlin."

"Freya." He reached out into the direction of her voice. "I can't do it, help me, Freya." Tears fell while the mud kept clinging to his boots, his trousers, trying to drag him back like it was alive. It pulled hard enough for him to physically feel the pain, and he really didn't know if her presence was enough.

"Find your magic, Merlin." An invisible force was pulling him towards dry land. Was it Freya? Could she actually do this? Merlin was confused, but feeling her spread so much love into him, something started to awake. His magic was stirring - still deep but clearer - brighter.

"That's it."

Merlin panted and tried to speak but nothing came out. A light in front of him started to get brighter and it took hold of him. And then he saw her hand, small but clear. It touched his arm and broke through the barrier that kept his magic suppressed. A golden wave of magic was released and started to envelope him totally, making his heart sing. Sing very loud in a crescendo of different melodies while it pushed its way through every fibre of his being. This was him, the exhilarating vibe of pure and wonderful magic. And it almost felt as if his magic was happy to see him. He let out a deep sigh of relief and joy.

When he exhaled a second time he felt something touch his mind - a presence fleetingly probing his magic - but it was in no way a match for him. Kildare, he knew it was the druid's mind. It was gone in an instant and he knew their connection had been broken. He was finally himself again.

"Well done, Merlin." Freya's voice said and he could almost see her smile brightly. As if she was actually standing in front of him, which was not possible. But still, he had to thank her when magic pushed the darkness of the tree away forever. He definitely couldn't have done it alone.

"Thank you, Freya."

"We are not done yet, Merlin."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to help the druids, we have to save them from the influence of the tree."

"Kildare?"

"Yes, him as well," her voice betrayed sadness. "I am not certain he can be saved, but maybe with the help of an old friend, and you Merlin."

"What do I have to do?" He knew he couldn't let Kildare die. He'd promised Vortigern he would do whatever he could to help his friend.

"Iseldir has made him drink from the well." She said. "Reach out to him, like I reached out to you."

"I'm not sure if I..."

"I will guide you."

Merlin closed his eyes and visualised Kildare's face. It was set in a mask of panic and he could see the outlines of a tree, the tree of Idad. Kildare was lying on the ground while a sturdy dark branch was holding his ankle, as if it was claiming him forever. He reached out, no longer afraid of the tree or its darkness. He knew his own magic was much stronger.

"Kildare," He called out to the druid and let his magic flow outwards, shielding the man. "The tree cannot defeat us, come to me."

* * *

It was Iseldir's calm presence making Arthur relax a bit, but he'd feared for Merlin's life when this one had swallowed only one sip of water from the well, a strange trust in his eyes which Arthur had never seen before. His friend had fallen into unconsciousness right away, although Iseldir had assured him it was more like a deep sleep. Sleep or not, when Merlin had started to claw at the grass like a madman - his legs thrashing - all Arthur had wanted to do was wake him up. No one should have to go through a nightmare like Merlin was having.

Iseldir had told him it was the only way. So, all he could do was hold Merlin's hand in utter frustration, willing him to fight whatever it was he was fighting. It wasn't until Merlin had calmed down and actually started to smile that Arthur had let out a deep shaky sigh of relief.

This place might be the most beautiful he'd ever seen, it didn't mean it wasn't dangerous.

Arthur had hoped the worst was over, until Iseldir had dripped water from the well into Kildare's mouth and now it was the druid who started muttering and shaking violently. To make things even more complicated and weird, Merlin reached out to Kildare and while the young man's eyelids fluttered, Arthur could see there was pure gold radiating from his pupils. Magic. What the...

He gazed up at Iseldir, surprised and in shock. Vortigern had told them Merlin was infected by the dark magic of the tree. Was this it? But if the well was healing him, how come it was still present? Or was there something else going on? Arthur hated not knowing and questions were forming in his mind that needed an answer, right away.

"What the hell is happening? Is Merlin using magic from the tree; what does it mean, is it dangerous?"

"It is not dangerous." Iseldir gave him one of his mysterious smiles, and he could definitely see a part of Vortigern in the man's manners. "It is Merlin's destiny to heal the tree and Kildare is an important part of this."

"Is this the destiny your father talked about?" Arthur couldn't put his finger on it, but somehow there was something not right about the story. Had it been Merlin's destiny to get infected with magic? That was ridiculous and just the idea made him sick. Magic might be used for good - as Vortigern had shown him - but in combination with his servant it would become a total disaster. Merlin should not be allowed to use it to save anyone while he couldn't even save his own backside. He could suddenly see his friend bumbling through Camelot, using it here and there and alerting his father. It would cost him his life, and Arthur was suddenly very afraid. "Will it leave Merlin once he's played the part?"

"Would that be what you want?" Iseldir observed him, not in the least disturbed about all of his questions, but also not in a hurry to give him some clear answers.

"Camelot is not a safe place to have magic."

"Yes, I know."

"I want Merlin to be safe." Arthur swallowed, not certain why this made him emotional. Was it because he would lose a good friend if the magic wouldn't go away? Merlin couldn't stay and be his servant any longer if this happened, but where would he go?

"He will be." Iseldir assured him.

Arthur looked down at Merlin. His face looked calm and it looked like he had fallen into a normal and peaceful slumber. If Iseldir said he would be fine, he was going to be.

Wasn't it all Arthur could hope for?

* * *

Merlin felt something - someone - nearby. The image of Kildare in his mind was suddenly replaced by the man's solid presence and the druid looked as tall as ever. Their connection had been severed, so he wondered why he could actually see him in this world? He couldn't see Freya after all, just hear her. Merlin's wasn't too sure about it, but it didn't matter. With his magic returned he could most definitely fight Kildare's influence. Nothing held him back to do so.

"Emrys?" Kildare walked up to him. His voice was hesitant and fearful. Definitely not the voice of the man who had captured them. Had the water of the well changed him already, like it had returned Merlin's magic? Had reaching out to him actually saved the druid?

Merlin lifted his hand in front of him for protection. It always helped keeping people at a distance and this time it was no different. "Don't come any nearer."

"Is this real?" Kildare asked, his eyes full of questions. "What are we doing here?"

"Hello, Kildare." A second voice, unfamiliar this time reached out to them. It was a man's voice, low and soft and it played around at the edges of Merlin's awareness. As if it wasn't even there, but it was. He was still standing there, keeping Kildare at a distance, but the voice made him lower his arm. It somehow wasn't necessary anymore. The voice belonged to someone important, he knew.

Kildare in the meantime was frantically looking around to find the person who belonged to the voice. His own voice had a high pitched tone when he finally spoke. "This cannot be, you are..."

"Dead?" The man on the edges of their awareness asked.

"Yes." Kildare answered.

"Who is he?" Merlin couldn't help but ask, taking one step closer to Kildare as if he wanted to support him, which was plain stupid. Still, the druid had saved them in the tunnel. Maybe there was something honourable left inside of him?

The voice felt like a cool breeze. "I am the sorcerer Idad, and it's an honour to meet you, Emrys."

"But the tree, you created the tree."

"I was wrong. The tree was once created as a token of love. When I was banned from the land, I cursed it. But it spiralled out of control, " Idad's voice was full of regret. "I couldn't stop it, and it cost a lot of good people their lives. Friends of mine... My lovely Odile."

"You have the chance to set things right." Freya's warmth spread its wings. It touched all of them, even Idad, whose presence had started to waver. "The chosen ones are here, this is it."

"Yes, you are right," Idad agreed. "Kildare, will you please place the eorðgráp on the ground?"

Kildare looked surprised to find the coin in his pocket, but he didn't hesitate. It even looked like he was glad to get away from it. When he dropped it on the ground the eorðgráp slowly but surely sank away into a puddle of black mud. Merlin was painfully aware it looked like the same procedure as when he'd drank from the well. He had almost drowned in mud, in darkness.

"Now take my hand, Emrys and Kildare," Idad's voice reached out. "You may not be able to see me, but search with your magic and you find me."

Without questioning, Merlin reached out. He could feel a hand take his and it felt solid enough. He also felt someone else take his other hand and it was small and warm and he knew it was Freya. They all seemed to be standing in a circle around the puddle of mud, even Kildare. This felt like a dream within a dream when magic started to warm the air. Their combined magic.

It didn't need a complicated spell, or some muttered incantation. All it took was a bright flow of thoughts and feelings to make the eorðgráp burst open. Dark matter - like a cloud of smoke – flew from it reaching out to them with wispy fingers. Merlin felt himself panic when the large hand of Idad squeezed his in reassurance. "Just let your magic flow freely, Emrys."

Merlin started to relax and with it the smoke began to fade, as if it was dispersed by an invisible magical shield. He could feel and hear the tree of Idad cry out from far away at the sorcerer who had cursed it so many years ago. Then everything faded into darkness and Merlin woke up next to Arthur, thoroughly shaken and a little disoriented...

"Merlin?"

"Arthur?"

"Are you alright?" His friend looked him straight in the eyes, "no dark magic left?"

The urgency in Arthur's voice made Merlin's heart heavy, but he was a real pro when it came to lying about his magic to the prince of Camelot. He didn't have any other choice it seemed. "No magic left, no darkness, I'm perfectly alright. Just hungry."

Merlin realised the prince's hand was holding his wrist in a strong grip. As if he'd been afraid to lose him forever. The gesture warmed him a little and when he reached inside he could feel his magic soar through him like a soft protecting blanket. How he ever coped without it was beyond him. He smiled at Arthur, a real joyful smile. "Yes, everything is just fine."

The hand let go immediately and it made Merlin grin. Arthur was definitely not a person to show him emotion, and again this was something they would never talk about, ever again. It would make Arthur totally embarrassed which was a great tool to use if Merlin ever needed something from the prince. He would probably deny it though.

He wondered what exactly happened with the tree of Idad and its essence. Had they healed it, or had it all been a dream? It sure felt like one, although regaining his magic was touchable enough. Kildare had been there and it made him look around the clearance to find the druid.

Iseldir looked down on them, the soft voice clear in his head. "Emrys, you are all safe now." The man turned and pointed at Kildare who had woken up also, confusion written all over his face. "Now that the connection between you and Kildare has been lifted and the well has healed him, we will welcome him in our midst."

"Has the tree lost its dark power?"

"I believe it has, but it's too early to tell." Iseldir answered and then he took his hand. "Of course your magic has never been truly lost, but it is good to feel you regained control of it once more."

"Don't let Arthur hear it."

"One day, Emrys," Iseldir said. "Arthur Pendragon is slowly starting to accept us, but his father's influence is still too strong for him to be able to accept your magic."

Fathers. It reminded Merlin of Vortigern. He knew the physician wouldn't mind seeing his son again after such a long time. "Will you go meet up with _your_ father?"

"It is time for you to return home, young one." Iseldir only smiled at him, not giving him a straight answer. "There are troubling times ahead and Arthur Pendragon will need you more than ever."

"Morgana?"

"I cannot say more as the future is never set in stone."

"Will we meet again?"

"I am certain of it."

Merlin saw Arthur hopping impatiently from one foot to another. The prince sure wanted to go home now that he knew Merlin was fine. It made him wonder what Iseldir and Arthur had been talking about while he had been wandering around the world of the well. The well... It was radiating in the afternoon sun. He would have to visit it again someday without Arthur.

"Will Kildare be alright?"

There was no need for Iseldir to answer the question as a hand reached for his and when he gazed up he saw it was Kildare. Arthur was standing next to the man, keeping an eye on him no doubt. But Merlin knew it was going to be fine when he grabbed the hand and was pulled to his feet by a smiling druid. Before he could say anything, the man pulled him in and gave him a tight hug. It startled him for a moment, but he then returned the hug.

"Thank you, Merlin." Kildare dark eyes were gleaming when he stepped back. "I am so sorry you had to go through all of this. I cannot make it right, but I will make sure Vortigern will come to see you."

Merlin smiled back at the druid. "That would be nice. Take care, Kildare."

"All the hugging makes me go soft inside." It was Arthur, his voice was dripping with sarcasm but his eyes were smiling. "But it's time to stop the girly stuff, we need to go home now."

"No hug?" Merlin blinked at Kildare before turning to Arthur. "Can I have one when we're home?"

"Merlin."

"Just a small one as a token of your affection?"

Arthur actually grumbled and did a step towards him. "I'll show you affection."

Merlin quickly hid behind Kildare, who looked at them in amusement and shook his head.

"You two really are friends." The druid's voice reached into Merlin's mind, but in a normal and friendly way this time. "I think there might be hope for us all."

"He's my destiny."

"Your destiny is about to leave you standing," Kildare chuckled. "Until next time... Merlin."

"Goodbye."

Merlin let out a deep sigh. Arthur would probably be send away on another mission to find Morgana as soon as they were rested. Even though Iseldir hadn't said so, he was certain they would find her. And who knew, Vortigern might be visiting him some day. Not that he really expected the man to walk into Camelot, but it would certainly be nice as they had much to talk about. It reminded him of Gaius. What if the two of them would meet?

Iseldir handed Arthur a leather bag, seemingly out of nowhere. "Here's some food and water for your return journey."

"Thanks." Arthur pulled the bag over his head. "Ready, Merlin?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go home."

"Can't I..."

"Now, Merlin."

"Of course, Sire."

He gave Iseldir a firm handshake, making the mysterious druid look at him in intrigue. When Merlin smiled at him he smiled back though, and the soft voice spoke once more. "Take care, Emrys."

"Thank you."

Then they turned away from Iseldir, Kildare and the Holy well of Manswal to finally make their way home.

 **TBC in the Epilogue...**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

It felt good to be home again. It had been a couple of days and Merlin didn't want to think about the next quest. He knew Arthur wouldn't be wasting a lot of time. But tonight he was happy to sit at the dinner table with Gaius, eating a warm meal. He didn't even care if the stew tasted rather bland, it was the best he could ever wish for. This place was the best he ever wished for.

Gaius had given him a tight hug when they had returned. Of course the man had been very worried when the knights had come home, alone. Uther had been beside himself, demanding Leon to go out right away and find his son. He'd lost Morgana already, he was not going to lose Arthur. Merlin hadn't seen the reunion between Arthur and Uther, but it must have been spectacular.

Merlin had told Gaius the whole story, especially about the tree and it's dark power. He'd talked about Kildare, Vortigern and the Holy well of Manswal. When he'd mentioned the physician that saved them, Gaius had gotten rather quiet. It wasn't Merlin's place to ask, but he'd sure hoped Gaius would open up to him about their relationship. But he hadn't, and it made Merlin's curious mind think up all sorts of theories about it. Gaius had saved Vortigern once, this much was true.

Merlin had been wanting to ask about it this evening, without arousing too much suspicion. Just the normal questions in passing here and there. But Gaius seemed too much involved in his stew.

"So, Gaius, have you read up on the Holy Well of Manswal? I have been wanting to do so myself, but Arthur had me busy since the moment we returned. As if he didn't think of giving me a day off."

Gaius seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "Yes, Merlin, I have. I believe the water in the well is from the lake of Avalon. It is written that people with magic who drink from it are able to experience this other realm. Some even see or hear their lost loved ones again."

"It was so real, Gaius. As if Freya was still alive." He felt the emotion of the moment bubble up and looked down at his bowl. "She guided me, saved me. Do you think I will ever see her again?"

"I hope you will, my boy."

There was silence for a moment, as if Gaius wanted to give him some space in dealing with what had happened to him. It was a comfortable silence, where Merlin was able to reflect and be able to let go. The well had been the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, but it was miles away from the ruins of Meden. He looked up. "How was it even possible for us to heal the tree when we were so far away from it?"

"I think it had something to do with Idad." Gaius filled Merlin's cup with fresh water. "It is also written when Idad cursed the lands of Meden it would be he who could undo the curse, but he wouldn't be able to do so alone. He had to ask others for help. This wasn't easy for Idad, I'm sure."

"But he died a long time ago."

"I believe he travelled to Avalon and learned from his mistakes. There he was able to ask Freya and you for help."

"What was the eorðgráp's purpose in this you think?"

"It seems everything was connected. You needed to find the well to heal, Kildare was part of the curse and you needed him to carry the eorðgráp. You wouldn't have brought him along otherwise, right?"

"Yes, true. Arthur wanted to kill him instead I believe. You know how he is."

Gaius ignored the last comment. "I like to think leading Kildare to the well could have been its unintended purpose. There are always two sides to a story, two possibilities like a fork in the road. The eorðgráp wanted to destroy you because the dark magic of the tree knew you – Emrys - would become its downfall. But I don't think it took Vortigern's loyalty into consideration."

"Is there any dark magic or sorcerer out there who hasn't heard of Emrys?" Merlin muttered.

Gaius suddenly grinned at him. "You're famous already, Merlin."

"I don't want to be."

"We can't choose our own destiny."

"You sound like Kilgharrah." Merlin took a sip of water and another spoonful of stew before it got cold. "Maybe one day I should go back to the ruins of Meden, Gaius."

"I think you should leave it alone, Merlin," Gaius gazed at him over his bowl in earnest. "We should have faith in the druids to handle this on their own now."

"So, you really think the tree is healed?"

"I cannot say," Gaius admitted. "I fear only the druids of Meden know the answer to this."

"It wish I could ask them, ask Vortigern." There; the name of the man had slipped in, and not even on purpose. He did want to see him again, to know what had happened after they'd seen him fall.

"I don't think Vortigern would want to visit Camelot."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous."

"Of course it is, but..."

A knock on the door made them both look up. It was already dark outside and most of the time people only visited them at this hour if there was an emergency and they needed a physician. It was very normal to be leaving their chambers in the middle of the night to help deliver a baby or to help someone who'd been fallen ill. Even King Uther called on Gaius all the time, never considering what time it was. If the man was out of sleeping potions, he wanted new ones and fast.

Gaius stood up and made for the door. When he opened it, Merlin couldn't see who it was, but a male voice reached his ears.

"Gaius."

"You?" Merlin heard Gaius say in surprise, but he'd already recognised the voice and his heart did a little jump from joy. It was Vortigern. Yes, he had hoped to see the man again and, as if someone had heard his wish, there he was. It almost felt like a miracle. By the sound of it, the man seemed to be in good shape.

Merlin jumped up from the table, almost tripping as his socks didn't have a good grip on the floor. He had to see the man who had saved their lives right away. The idea of being able to thank him in person was all he wanted.

Before he reached the door though he stopped. What was Vortigern doing here? As Gaius pointed out only a moment ago, it was dangerous to be coming to Camelot. What if Arthur found out and bumped into him? Would he tell Uther? The king would show no mercy for a druid - a sorcerer - even if he might have saved their lives.

A sudden fear almost took his breath away. A fear he'd felt many times in the past, always hiding his true self and always afraid of being discovered. Camelot was his home, yes, and one day Arthur would know him for who he really was. It didn't mean he wasn't walking on eggshells most of the time.

The druid physician didn't wait for Gaius to admit him entrance to their chambers. He quickly walked inside and closed the door behind him, owning him a raised brow from Gaius. Some things never changed around here, but Merlin could see Gaius wasn't too disturbed by it.

"Vortigern," Merlin heard himself mumble, probably not loud enough for the man to even hear it.

"Merlin." The man smiled at him, a genuine and warm smile. "I came to say thank you." Then he looked at Gaius. "If this old man will let me that is."

"Who are you calling old." Gaius muttered, a tiny smirk in the corner of his mouth. "I never thought I would be seeing your face here again, but I guess I have to be thankful."

"You, thankful?"

"It seems you have saved Merlin's life."

"I owed you one."

There was silence for a long moment where Merlin held his breath, looking from Gaius to Vortigern and back again, wondering if the two of them would finally share some information. It wasn't as if he was curious or anything, but he was.

"Yes, you did." Gaius then grabbed the other man's arm in his hand. "It's good to see you, it's been too long."

Vortigern pulled back a little. "I have to admit I was very angry at you, even though you saved my life once. A lot of my druid friends keep calling you the traitor for still serving Uther. But the way you take care of Merlin all of this seems to have a reason. Maybe it was your destiny to stay, Gaius. For Merlin?"

Merlin couldn't help but feel slightly taken aback. He had never thought about it like this. His mother had sent him to Gaius, to Camelot. He'd found his own destiny within these walls. Maybe Vortigern was right and Gaius loyalty to Uther had something to do with him? It did sound rather arrogant if he was completely honest to himself. As if Gaius' life revolved around him and him alone.

Gaius didn't answer as if he knew more about this then he wanted Merlin to know. Gaius didn't like to talk about the time before Merlin came to live with him. He was certain there were lots of things the man kept to himself, and he respected his old friend too much to ask.

"Do you want some stew, I have some left?" Gaius asked instead.

"That would be good, thank you."

When Vortigern sat down at the table, Merlin took a seat next to him while Gaius filled another bowl. There were a lot of questions on Merlin's mind, but he knew what he wanted to know first. "Were you reunited with your son?"

Vortigern smiled at him. "Yes, I was."

"See, I told you he wanted to see you."

"Kildare travelled back to Meden to ask if I wanted to come along to the Darkling woods." Vortigern's smile got wider. "It was good to see my friend recovered and back to his old self. And of course to see my son again."

"Have you seen what happened to the tree of Idad?" The next urgent question fell off Merlin's tongue and Gaius send him an unimpressed look. He couldn't help it though, he had to know.

Vortigern took a bite from his stew. "This is very good, Gaius."

"Stop humouring me." Gaius muttered back.

Vortigern just smiled at that and gave Merlin his full attention once more. "Alright, the tree of Idad went through a very peculiar change. I know from my son it was you who had a hand in this?"

"Not just me."

"I know."

"What happened exactly?"

"When I regained consciousness my fellow druids were taking care of me. I must have bumped my head rather hard when I fell in the tunnel, so they told me I had been out for several days. But I really had to come and see the tree as soon as possible. When I finally felt well enough to wander into the square, there was a soft light emitting from the tree's branches. It was engulfing the darkness, like it was swallowed up. The tree seemed to moan, but it could have been the warm wind suddenly making its way from the south. Branches were swaying and we all stood there, watching it in awe."

Vortigern took a deep breath as if reliving the moment. "When the wind calmed down, the tree was bathed in a beam of sunlight breaking through the clouds. We all heard the sigh released by it penetrating the air - and I knew - I experienced the purest and most powerful magic I had ever seen. Your magic, Emrys."

"Merlin."

"I know, but after what you did you are worthy of your true name."

"Like I already told you, I didn't do it alone, I had a lot of help." Merlin felt embarrassed and didn't know what else to say. He was relieved to hear the tree seemed to have changed, and this could only mean a better future for the druids who lived in Meden. Maybe they could start to build a new city there, far away from Camelot?

"I don't think Idad could have fixed this without you."

"We all had our part to play." Merlin insisted.

"You're way too modest, Merlin," Vortigern lay a warm hand on his shoulder before he turned to Gaius. "I hope that's your doing?"

"And his mother." Gaius answered.

"It's good to know there's hope for us all."

* * *

Arthur was in urgent need of Merlin. His servant had served him supper, helped him out of his armour and had retired for the night. As soon as Arthur had lay his tired head to rest on his soft pillow though, there had been a scratching noise under the bed. A rat! Of course it had to be a rat. After his adventure with them in the dungeons of Meden he hated them even more. It wasn't his task to scurry after a critter in the middle of the night. It was Merlin's.

Merlin. Of course he was glad the man was alright. No noticeable sign of any magic, dark or not. The well of Manswal certainly had done what Vortigern had hoped for. What he - Arthur - had hoped for. Magic was conquered with magic. He hadn't told his father about that part of course. In fact he had left a lot of things out of his story when they had returned.

The knights, including Leo, had informed his father his son had been taken by druids. But this was all they had known. The king had dispatched another search party, but they had come up empty, just as they did in their search for Morgana. When Uther has asked his son where these druids had taken him, he'd lied. He had no idea why, but he lied to his father and he wasn't proud of it.

The corridors were cold and uninviting at night, but Arthur was intent to rouse Merlin from his sleep to deal with the rat. If he couldn't sleep, Merlin shouldn't sleep either. Of course this was really very childish but he didn't care. He would make it up to him later, maybe give him the afternoon off. It would be good for Merlin to spend some time with his friends in the tavern, whoever they were.

Barefooted he turned the corner towards the stairs leading up to Gaius' chambers. A shadow made him stop in his tracks. There was someone sneaking away from him in the opposite direction. And this someone looked very familiar, even though it was hard to see in the light of the braziers.

Before he could make haste and catch up with the man, another one bumped into him and they almost toppled off the stairs together trying to keep their balance.

"Oops, sorry... Arthur?"

"Merlin?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Was that, Vortigern?"

"Who?"

"Don't be an idiot, Merlin, it was, wasn't it?"

Merlin lifted one brow in a Gaius fashion. "Why would he come to Camelot in the middle of the night, it's dangerous for sorcerers here."

"To see you?"

"Now who's being an idiot, my Lord?"

"How is he?"

"How?" Merlin gaped at him, caught by surprise by his question. Good.

"Don't keep me waiting." Arthur didn't like people - especially sorcerers - sneaking around Camelot, but for Vortigern he would be making an exception. He even felt a pang of envy towards Merlin, who probably had talked to the man.

Merlin stammered a little. "Fine, just fine."

"Good." Arthur then resolutely turned around and away from Merlin. "Now, follow me, you have a rat to catch."

"Now?"

"Yes, Merlin, now."

When Merlin followed him, muttering to himself all the way, Arthur couldn't help but grin. It was good to slip back into their old routine. In a few days they had to go on another patrol to find Morgana, but for now he was very content listening to Merlin's grumbles.

They were home.

 **The End**

 _[AN: A huge thank you to everyone who send me a review and or followed the story. It may not be the reveal some have been waiting for, but I wanted to stay as close to an actual episode as possible, which is a challenge all on its own. I mean, how many times doesn't Arthur see what's so obvious hey?]_


End file.
